The American Half-Blood Association
by Faeyre
Summary: This story will be in 3rd person POV, except that there will be times when you can see someone's thoughts. It will be almost just like any other "demigods go to Hogwarts" story. Almost. Uh, T because of what happens later (maybe?). WARNING: MAJOR PLOT TWISTS... Updated almost every Friday
1. Exchange

**3** **rd** **Person**

They were having a fun time at the beach, when a messenger came. Percy was splashing his friends with water, and Thalia and Jason were blowing him into the lake every so often. The Giant War had just ended a week ago, and everyone was in an excited mood. Until the messenger came, with news of "Chiron wants to see you at the Big House." All six (Nico, Annabeth, Piper, Percy, Jason, Thalia) demigods groaned. The words "Chiron at Big House" usually meant… a quest.

 _-TIME LAPSE-_

The six demigods were sitting, listening as Chiron explained a quest to England to protect some "Boy-Who-Lived".

"So what?" Percy asked, being his usual Seaweed-brain-self. "All of us are living, who cares if _he_ lived?"

Chiron then proceeded to explain the killing curse, and witches and wizards.

"There was an especially evil wizard, by the name of Voldemort-" Chiron was cut off mid-sentence. All six demigods fell off their chairs, laughing for what seemed like eternity. Even Nico was smiling. "Who names themselves 'Moldy shorts'?" Jason asked. _(AN: NOT MY IDEA)_

"Wow… glad Leo isn't -" Annabeth said, choking on her laugher, then stopped as she remembered Leo's disappearance. The mood in the room became slightly darker.

"The school is called 'Hogwarts-" the demigods laughed again. "A what? Pig skin disease?" Percy asked. _(AN: Again, not my idea.)_

Finally after their briefing on how they were supposed to be American exchange students from the American Half-Blood Association – they were posing as half-blood wizards, the demigods shadow-traveled to 12 Grimmauld Place in London. Their school supposedly had two branches, one in the east and one in the west. Hecate had given them their supplies.

 **3** **rd** **Person Harry**

Harry was eating dinner at Sirius's place, listening to conversations when he caught someone's words – "exchange students."

"Wait, exchange students?" Harry asked.

"You'll know when you see them. In fact, they should be here soon…" Mrs. Weasley said. Just then the doorbell rang, and six students stepped in.


	2. Suspicion

**3** **rd** **person Harry**

Harry got his first look at the exchange students. They were all quite tall, and Harry decided that one of them looked similar to himself. The only difference was that he had sea-green eyes, whereas Harry had emerald green ones, and the exchange students was visibly taller. One of the female students looked intelligent, despite the stereotype along the lines of "dumb blondes."

"Another Hermione?" Ron voiced his thoughts.

Another Native American girl looked pretty, with kaleidoscope-like eyes that seemed to change color every second. The third girl looked intimidating, with electric blue eyes and black punk clothes. A boy, who was holding two girls' arms, had blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

These students looked interesting. Suddenly, Harry caught sight of a mark on his arms.

"Hermione! Ron!" Harry called desperately, making gestures at the black tattoo he had just noticed. Ron gasped; Hermione looked like she was thinking hard.

"It's probably decoration… You-Know-Who probably doesn't have Death Eaters stationed in America," she concluded. "I do remember something about headquarters in Florida though. Although I'm still not sure if it was just a story."

"We should be careful in case they are Death Eaters. We-" Harry was cut off abruptly by the creepy-looking kid, who was laughing really hard.

"What, Nico?" Harry's look-alike asked.

"Percy, he just said something about Death Eaters!"

"You mean, Thanatos eaters? Who wants to eat Thanatos? Anyways isn't it impossible to eat… you know?"

"No Percy," the smart girl said, "Remember vultures? Chains?"

Harry's look-alike, Percy, face-palmed. "Of course… Jason? Get the joke?"

The supposed Death Eater, Jason, replied, "Yeah. I read about him when I visited your… school branch."

"Jason?" the Native American asked. "How is the school project coming along (AN: what Jason promised Kym)?"

"Fine, Piper."

The students kept discussing school projects, some Muggle P.E. class ("Physical Education," Hermione explained). Harry was listening on, in case he heard something to reveal their dark evil plans. He had already decided that at least one of them was a Death Eater. Ron and Hermione were also listening.

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry gestured for them to go upstairs with him.

They followed. As soon as they were out of earshot, Harry said, "I'm sure the one named Jason is a Death Eater. His friends don't seem to know! Should we warn them, just in case?"

Ron nodded; Hermione shook her head.

"How do you know he is a Death Eater? You can't just make assumptions without any facts. Why don't we see – "

"But I did see his Dark Mark! It was there, I'm completely sure of it!"

"I believe Harry is right. We should warn his friends before it is too late, and we should also protect them from a distance. Stay close and watch them for any more potential Death Eaters. Defend them if a Death Eater attacks!"

The trio agreed to this plan, completely unaware of an identical plan...


	3. Announcement

This is BEFORE classes start, I think it's called some sort of feast. But whatever.

I didn't even finish this before I put Chapter 4 up, so… here it is!

If things aren't consistent with the time flow, etc. let me know please!

Wait the sec: I haven't put the students in houses yet. OOPS! Well I suppose…

Gryffindor: Thalia, Percy, Jason, Piper

Ravenclaw: Annabeth, Nico

In the next chapter they are all in the same common room though… well they were "VISITING" and since they are exchange students they were allowed to visit each other.

 **1** **st** **person POV: Random person (or not)**

Dumbledore told us about some American exchange students:

"And the students from our school and have gone to their school, the American Half-Blood Association ("Half-bloods? Yuck" I heard Draco whisper to his friends, and they all smothered giggles.) but their school is named Goode High School to muggles. ("They go to a _muggle_ school, with muggles?" Draco whispered loudly.) Our students from Hogwarts are Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Corman McLaggen, Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Millicent Bulstrode. These students were chosen randomly, like the American Association kids were. (NOT),"

gave us his normal speech, et cetera, but was interrupted by a so-called "pink toad," from all the whispers I around me. I thought she looked like a pink toad too. She sounded so girly; all the exchange students cringed and had expressions of horror on their faces!

You know, I, being the smart Ravenclaw I am, realized she was saying something about "Ministry 'influencing' Hogwarts," and I decided to befriend the exchange students.

 **AN: So I randomly added an OC. Or maybe it's actually Luna Lovegood, I'm not sure yet. Does she even pay attention to anyone? Also she probably doesn't think like that. No one cares. I think it will be Luna OOC** **J**

As always, the food was excellent. After the feast was over, we made our way back to the dorms. Like I expected, our exchange students were not there. Not that Dumbledore would be lying or anything, obviously.

I decided I should befriend one of the American students in Ravenclaw house. I quickly looked at the names of people in my room this year: Annabeth Chase was one of them! This would make things easier.

~ One Night Time Lapse ~

When I woke up in the morning, I went to all my classes as usual. We got our timetables at breakfast, and today I didn't have Potions! I felt so lucky. Apparently only the Slytherins have Potions today. Right now I have Transfiguration.

 **Transfiguration Class, 3** **rd** **person POV Annabeth**

Professor McGonagall asked everyone to turn birds into cups. A student from Annabeth's room, Luna Lovegood, sat on her right, and Nico sat on her left. Annabeth carefully paid attention to the teacher, and hardly noticed Luna trying to catch her attention. "Later," she whispered. "You may begin," the teacher called out.

"Now what?" Annabeth asked, eager to start.

Luna had no good way to start the conversation. "Do you want to be friends?"

"Friends?" Annabeth echoed. Sure, they were at a new school for most of the year, and because the demigods were trying to be normal and fit in… "Sure! I mean, why not?" Annabeth and Luna became friends just like that.

At the end of class, Professor McGonagall assigned some homework, something about "One and a half feet" (AN: What? I don't know what she would assign…).

The Ravenclaws went through all our classes, Annabeth becoming more excited at everything new to learn. Nico, on the other hand, sat there quietly and pretended to pay attention.

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Hermione and Annabeth, mostly Annabeth**

 **AN: They will be referred to as exchange students, mainly in Hermione's thoughts, and it will be Annabeth POV when asking questions. Anyways, it should be easy to know whose POV it is.**

During the double Divinations period with Gryffindor, Professor Trelawney began her predictions again.

"Harry… you will die most unfortunately die within the next week." The two girls (I forgot who followed Trelawney around like crazy) gasped loudly in shock. "Oh no! The boy who lived… oh dear…" one of them whispered sadly. Annabeth was confused. She was sitting near a Gryffindor girl and she asked, "Does this happen often?" Hermione told Annabeth, "Yes. Every class, for five years, she predicts Harry's death. It hasn't happened yet."

Then Professor Trelawney turned to the exchange students. "New students? Ah… I see…" she looked at Jason. "Ah!" she cried dramatically. "What?" Jason asked.

"You… beware the air! When you are riding an airplane, there is a very high chance you will be struck down by lightning. Stay out of the air!" All the exchange students laughed. Hermione was confused, why would someone laugh at being knocked out of the sky? Then again, Trelawney was probably wrong, like she always was.

"Aaand…" she continued, turning to Percy. "You will most likely drown while swimming in an ocean, or worse… you will be carried out with the tide, forever lost in the sea!" This just made the exchange students laugh even more. Hermione turned to Annabeth. "Um, your name was Annabeth, right?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you all laughing?"

"Inside joke. We… don't really believe in all this fortune-telling nonsense." (or maybe they do … just that Hermione doesn't have to know"

Professor Trelawney sighed dramatically. "All right everyone, we are doing tea leaves today." (One of those girls gushed, "Thank you professor!")

Neither Hermione nor Annabeth paid much attention after that, because tea leaves were BORING!

 **Zzz Author becoming bored… La la la Hogwarts classes are done**

~ One Night Time Lapse ~

In the morning at breakfast, Dumbledore had an announcement.

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had to leave for an urgent meeting, they will most likely be gone for up to three weeks. In the meantime, all Transfiguration and Potions classes will be canceled."

This short notice brought a lot of chatter, particularly from Hermione, who was saying, "But what about our homework due today, Professor?"

To which he replied, "Ah, yes, Miss Granger. For the homework, you will have an extended period of time to finish it."

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Hermione**

When Dumbledore made his announcement, Harry and Ron nearly screamed "No Snape?" Hermione was not pleased, as she had finished her Transfiguration homework the night before. "I wonder what meeting would take three weeks?" she asked the two boys.

Ron frowned. "Order of the Phoenix, probably. There's nothing else both Professors Snape and McGonagall would be in a group with." Hermione saw Jason, out of the corner of her eye, and he looked like he was listening intently.

"Guys," she whispered. "I think _HE_ is listening."

This quieted both boys down.


	4. Spying Success?

~ Giant Time Lapse to Hogwarts – sorry guys (and girls), but after the story is done I will probably add the "in-between" part ~

In this timeframe the two groups get to know each other better, learn each other's names, a few hobbies, a bit about the schools, etc.

 **3** **rd** **person Harry**

It was Harry's turn to spy on the Death Eater. The three friends called it "Plan Ulterior Motive." Although Harry didn't know it, it was Jason's turn to watch Harry.

Harry pretended to think about his Transfiguration homework, occasionally scratching a few more words, while watching Jason out of the corner of his eye. He noticed the Death Eater talking to the Native American, and strained to listen to their conversation.

"-school project?" Piper was saying.

"It's fine, I still have several more hundreds of shrines, there are so many gods and goddesses, I never knew there could be so many! Too bad I couldn't tell Kym that I was leaving on this urgent mission…"

 **What Harry heard: "It's fine, I still have several more… this urgent mission…"**

Harry leaned back in his chair, astounded at what he had heard. Jason was on an important Death Eater mission! And he had obviously told his girlfriend, at least Harry thought she was, otherwise why would he reveal the secret? The mission… Harry needed to find out what it was before he succeeded! He used the coins with Protean Charms Hermione had enchanted, set the time to _now_ , and ran to the Room of Requirement. Then he checked the time: still two hours before curfew. Good.

Hermione and Ron popped in panting a few minutes later.

"What did you hear that was this urgent?" Ron wheezed out, gasping for breath.

"Jason has a girlfriend who knows he is a Death Eater. Her name is Piper –"

"Piper? But she's so nice and helpful!" Hermione cried.

"- and Jason is on an urgent mission, from what I heard. He's also –"

Ron sat down on a chair that had suddenly appeared. "Urgent mission? Did you hear what it was about?"

Harry replied gravely, "I heard the words 'several more' and it probably means he is on a mission… to kill people! How many has he murdered already?"

They looked at each other, not knowing what to think. A killer, maybe…

Before he could continue the thought, Hermione gasped. "What?" Ron asked.

"I think he is going to kill… his so-called friends!" Hermione was almost in tears.

After leaving the Room of Requirement, each lost in their own thoughts, Harry decided he should watch Jason more carefully.

"We should start to watch the girl, in case she reveals something," Hermione suggested.

"We can all take turns. How about tomorrow you start on Piper, and Ron will do Jason as planned? I can do Piper next."

The plan was agreed upon.

 **3** **rd** **person spy POV**

The spy for the demigods at the moment, which had changed only a few minutes ago, was Nico di Angelo. He sat in the shadows, blending in, and listened to the conversation, amused. He shadow travelled back to the demigods and told them what he had heard. Percy, Thalia, and Piper nearly fell over laughing. "Wait," Percy said slowly, "What exactly is a Death Eater anyways?"

Annabeth punched him gently. Haven't you read the books? It's in 'Recent Events of the Twentieth Century.'"

"Um, no…" the other five demigods said.

"Well basically they are the followers of Lord Voldemort, the evil wizard who gave Harry that scar and is why we have to protect Harry. From Voldemort. In the book he is referred to as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, supposedly because his name is cursed or something. The book wasn't too specific. Also, all Death Eaters have the Dark Mark on their forearm, maybe they forgot your SPQR tattoo is not on your forearm?"

"Woah, woah, please repeat what you just said?" Thalia asked. "You talked too fast."

"I think she just said something about an evil wizard named Voldemort, called You-Know-Who or something else by most people, Death Eaters are his followers, they have a Dark Mark that looks a bit like Jason's tattoo from a distance… Am I missing anything?"

"Well that sums it up," Jason said.


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Kind of omniscient 3** **rd** **POV but only select people (what was this called)**

 **Harry mostly**

At dinner on Saturday, a notice was posted in the Great Hall.

Dueling Club

Starts: TODAY!

When: Weekends, 7pm-9pm (whatever, it's after dinner)

What to bring: A wand

Where: Great Hall

Who: All students fourth year and above

Price: Free

Teachers: Come and find out!

"That's not fair!" Harry heard a Hufflepuff first year yell. "How come my sister gets to but I don't!"

Ron, Hermione, Hermione's new studious Ravenclaw friend Annabeth, and Annabeth's other friend Luna Lovegood, were standing around Harry. (AN: It is Annabeth's turn to guard Harry)

Ron almost shouted over all the commotion. "At least it won't be Snape, he's still at that meeting!"

Annabeth was very interested. A dueling club…

"You remember that disastrous club in our second year, Hermione?"

"That one definitely didn't turn out well. I wonder who the teachers will be?"

Annabeth looked confused, so Hermione and Luna began to explain why the first club was so disastrous.

Harry checked the time. "It's a quarter to seven. Should we wait here?"

All five of them nodded. Just then, Percy ran up.

"Annabeth! There you are. Have you decided to join the club?"

"Obviously! This is a great chance to test our skills at defense. Although Hermione said that the one three years ago wasn't exactly the best."

"Okay, I can go tell them you're coming." Percy called as he left.

Jason managed to find Annabeth. "Percy told you we were going?"

Ron watched Jason carefully, in case he decided to attack Annabeth.

"Yes, Jason, Harry also told me it's almost seven – "

He was cut off as the teachers walked onto the stage.

Harry craned his neck to see…

Professors McGonagall, (Harry was like "She's back!")

Professor Trelawney, (All students went "What?")

Professor Flitwick, (Hermione whispered loudly "He's great at dueling!")

Professor Snape, (All non-Slytherins groaned, Harry was like "Great…")

Professor Umbridge

Professor McGonagall began a speech ("Welcome to the Dueling Club, everyone – ") when someone interrupted her.

"Hem, hem," Umbridge began. "I am only here to ensure this _club_ follows Ministry rules and guidelines. I am also here to ensure – "

"Now, as I was saying," Professor McGonagall continued as if Umbridge had not existed. "Everyone below fourth year should leave immediately. (speech) Professor Snape will be demonstrating a simple spell with a professor of his choice."

Professor Flitwick continued, "I have heard from students in my house that three years ago, during Gilderoy Lockhart's disastrous dueling club, you were supposed to learn the disarming charm. The spell is this: Expelliarmus. Repeat after me. Expelliarmus."

"Expelliarmus," the students chorused.

"Make sure you pronounce the syllables properly."

"Severus?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Who do you choose?"

"How about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? I would like to see if she is capable of defending herself against this simple charm." From his tone and sneer, it was very obvious he had really wanted the job.

"Hem, hem," Umbridge began. "I told you I was only here to ensure – "

"This is a dueling club, is it not? If you are not here to teach the students how to defend themselves, you might as well as go out immediately."

"But see here, Hogwarts needs Ministry regulation. You know how the previous one turned out."

"Well the club had that fool Gilderoy Lockhart to teach them. He couldn't even defend himself against a _verbal expelliarmus_ ," Snape said, sneering again. "I assume you are capable of defending yourself against one?"

"Of course," Umbridge exclaimed hurriedly. "Just that I am here to ensure – "

All other students and teachers watched this interaction with amusement. (mostly amused at Umbridge's expressions…)

"Expelliarmus!" Snape said, smirking.

"Ah!" Umbridge cried. She ducked, barely avoiding the spell.

Angry at Severus, she said expelliarmus several times, barely even trying to aim at her target. A quick non-verbal expelliarmus made Umbridge lose her wand.

Awkward silence.

"And that," Professor Flitwick said, breaking the silence, "concludes the short demonstration. Will everyone please find themselves a partner and practice on each other? To protect yourselves, please use the spell _protego_."

The dueling club continued, with these pairs:

Harry – Jason (he was on watch!)

Ron – Percy

Hermione – Piper

Luna – Annabeth

Thalia – Nico

(and everyone else)

After the club was over, Professor Snape made an announcement.

"I would like to see the exchange students in my office," he said, walking off the stage.

The exchange students looked at each other, shrugged, and left.

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Harry**

The demigods followed Snape into his office. Harry put on his invisibility cloak and secretly followed, because he was sure that Snape was a Death Eater, and was also sure Jason was a Death Eater. Maybe this was the time where Jason and Piper turned on their friends. He realized he never had the chance to warn the other exchange students! Harry quickened his pace.

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Thalia**

Thalia sensed, through the air currents, someone following. She stopped, and everyone else did, too. Even Professor Snape turned around. All six demigods walked back the way they came, and because they were taking up the whole corridor (standing almost shoulder to shoulder), and Harry was not paying attention to his surroundings, Thalia just had to be the lucky one.

"Oomf!" a voice cried. Professor Snape pulled off some sort of invisibility gear.

"Mr. Potter," Snape drawled, "May I ask what you are doing here?"

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Harry**

Harry looked up to see Professor Snape. This was the time to warn the exchange students!

"Percy!" he called the first name that came to mind. "Don't trust Jason! He's a Death Eater, he's going to betray you first chance he can get. Even Snape is a Death Eater! Piper is in on their plan! They're going to murder you and your friends!"

"Out, Potter!" Snape nearly yelled. Jason, Thalia, Piper, Nico, and Annabeth were glaring at Harry. It was actually kind of creepy…

Harry left, after all, he _had_ warned them. If they chose not to take his warnings into account, it was their choice, he thought as he walked to the Gryffindor common room. Yet… he thought it was his duty to protect these exchange students. Harry was in conflict with himself, and finally decided not to help. They were from the same school, they knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, it should be easy to defeat the American Death Eaters. But Snape…

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Jason / Annabeth (like both)**

"So you were right about Harry's thoughts, Nico," Jason said as they went into Professor Snape's office.

"Sit," Snape told them. "Now, I know you are all wondering why I asked you here."

The demigods nodded.

"I am the only other person who know you are demigods."

"What? How!" Annabeth asked cautiously. Annabeth vaguely wondered if Professor Snape could read minds, or if Dumbledore had been lying…

"Well, Nico is technically my great great granduncle," Professor Snape said.

Nico looked slightly paler. "Right…" Percy muttered. "I _totally_ believe that. For one thing, Nico is obviously too young to be your great great –"

Jason suddenly realized what this meant. "You're descended from – "

Professor Snape cut in. "Yes, I know. Also, it was pretty obvious you are not from some American Half-Blood Association. In case you were wondering, the 'Half-Blood' part gave it all away. Also, your minds are surprisingly easy to read. You should be lucky you haven't met the Dark Lord yet."

"So you can read minds!" Piper exclaimed. "And who is the Dark Lord? Voldemort? Great, the evil wizard can also read minds. Who else?"

"The headmaster."

"Great," Jason sighed, "And no one other than you three, hopefully?"

Professor Snape didn't answer. "I'll take that as a 'yes,'" Percy muttered. "Um, are you fluent in Ancient Greek?"

"Yes. In case you are wondering, it is fifteen minutes past curfew. Maybe your friend Nico can shadow travel everyone to their respective common rooms?"

The demigods left, each wondering about this turn of events. Some descendant of the Greek gods was at Hogwarts? Did the headmaster, Dumbledore, know?

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Harry**

Harry was lying awake in bed, constantly looking at the two empty beds. When were Jason and Percy going to return? Harry checked the time. Five minutes past curfew. The exchange students were going to get in trouble during their first few weeks at Hogwarts. _Thanks to Snape,_ Harry thought sullenly. _That is, if he didn't kill them first. Why am I even wondering where_ Jason _is? He's one of those Death Eaters. But what if I was wrong?_ Harry remembered the supposed Dark Mark… _It was not on his forearm! Did that mean Jason was not the suspected Death Eater?_ Suddenly, Harry heard voices from the common room.

"Jason, I think we should go to bed now. Do homework on Sunday."

"Percy," the Ravenclaw, Nico – _How did he get in here?_ Harry wondered. – said, "Maybe we should go back to Ravenclaw Tower. Annabeth?"

"Bye!" Thalia said.

A few moments later, Harry heard Jason and Percy settle into their respective beds.

 **I know, things don't always make sense, et cetera. But some of it will be useful in the future, so I have to put the information at some time...**

 **Next update will be February 1 if you are lucky, or before if you are very lucky, or after if you are unlucky.**

 **~ Snape Fan 101**


	6. My Third Grade Friend

**AN: I might put an update list on my profile. Go there to see when it will be updated next! If you want to read it sooner, sometimes I update before that time. I did say sometime earlier that it would be kind of like other similar fanfictions, so don't criticize. I am also might be putting a poll on my page, visit to see what it is about! This will kind of differ from the fifth year… a lot. Oh, Umbridge will, sadly, be a minor character for some of you Umbridge-fans. Sorry, and maybe some surprises are in store.  
**

 **3rd POV: Hermione – a weekday evening after dinner, sometime after the previous chapter**

"What do you mean, 'he might not be a Death Eater?'" Ron asked. "Just because they went to Snape's office and came out alive doesn't mean he 'might not be a Death Eater.' You know what I mean? Like, Snape could get caught if he killed one of them. Probably doesn't want the American headmaster mad at him. Anyways, Hermione has a full list of weirdness."

Hermione handed the list to Harry.

"Snape appears to be slightly nicer to them after their meeting," Harry read aloud. "Well, doesn't that seem suspicious? He's obviously nicer _because_ one of them is a Death Eater," Ron explained.

Harry shook his head. "I don't agree. I think that they are innocent."

Hermione was not ready to believe her friend yet. "Keep reading," she encouraged. Maybe after he read the whole list he would change his mind.

"Not caught after curfew," Harry continued.

"You told us they came back from Snape's office about fifteen minutes after curfew," Ron explained. "They somehow didn't bump into teachers or prefects. Maybe they use Dark Magic to travel here. Maybe they used Dark Magic to make the people they bumped into forget about them. Maybe –"

"Now you believe _all_ of them are Death Eaters?" Harry cried incredulously. "What about your friend, Annabeth? Started to suspect her yet?"

Hermione tried to explain. "She's been with me for so long, it's hard to –"

"To suspect. Yeah. What about the other Gryffindors? We've been with them for a long time too."

"Jason was the suspected one in the first place!"

"Well, whatever you think, I'm going to try to befriend them. For Merlin's sake!" Harry cried when he saw Ron about to argue. "They're exchange students; we should be courteous! It's not like our students are being mistreated!" he continued. "Did you even see their school name? 'Half-Blood!' Since when are Death Eaters half-bloods?" Harry shook his head and stormed off, leaving Hermione to stare after him. A few awkwardly silent minutes later, Ron asked, "You still going to spy? We should rotate them, do one each day. It's your turn; how about Annabeth? I know," he said, when Hermione looked like she was about to protest. "But because she's your friend she won't suspect anything!"

Hermione was still slightly miffed because Harry had not finished reading her list, which still had about thirteen more reasons. "Fine. Just enough so we can convince Harry. I only hope he won't spoil our secret of spying…"

 **3rd POV: Harry**

 **You know that Author's Note at the beginning? Well, sorry for not letting you know earlier, because I didn't know either, but Neville was sick. Or that's what Harry heard on the train. Maybe I will add a train scene.**

Harry stormed off angrily, turned the corridor… until he bumped into someone. "Oof!" Harry stumbled backwards. "You all right?" he asked, then his face split into a wide grin. "Neville! You're back! Where were you?"

"Sick," was all Neville could say.

Harry was rather excited. "You don't know how many events you missed!"

"For example?"

"Umbridge, exchange students, Ministry interference…" Harry listed so many things, Neville couldn't keep track.

"Exchange students?" Neville asked, hoping he sounded curious. The truth was… he _knew_ those students because they went to the same summer camp…

"Yeah!" Harry said. "Here, why don't I walk with you to the common room. Maybe they will be there!" Without another word, Harry started towards the nearest staircase.

 **Sometime later, 3rd POV Neville (yay!)**

Neville climbed the last steps. "- and the ones in Ravenclaw are Annabeth and Nico. Nico is kind of dark, likes black, and is shy, oh. You'd never guess this, but he has pale skin. A bit like Snape," Harry was saying.

Harry said the password, and entered the common room.

Obviously, when Neville saw the demigods, he had to actually TRY to refrain from shouting "Percy!" and "Jason!" and things that might give them away. Likewise, the demigods were surprised to see Neville, but managed to keep their mouths shut at the last second.

"So this is the student that was sick? What's his name?" Jason asked, suppressing a smile. At least they knew someone here.

"It's Neville. Neville Longbottom, pleased to meet you," Neville managed to 'introduce' himself.

"Hey, he's sharing a room with us!" Percy called to Jason. Turning back to Neville, he said, "Can we pretend to be long-term students and show you to your room? It's over here," Percy said. He and Jason led Neville to their room.

"Did you know what Harry said?" Neville asked as soon as they were out of earshot. "Nico looks a bit like Snape!" the three fell over laughing almost immediately.

"What a big surprise," Jason said sarcastically. "They have common ancestry; did you know?"

They reached their room and sat down inside, and Neville began unpacking his belongings.

"Yeah, he told me on my first day here. I didn't believe it at first," Neville said, catching his breath. "Called me into his office. I thought I was in trouble, then I was like 'Did I expose myself?' when he called me a son of Demeter. Like, yikes?" Although they didn't realize it, the three friends ( **yes, they are friends, and Neville is _not_ scared of Snape** ) were talking in a strange mixture of Latin, Greek, and English. ( **I would bold, italicize, and keep normal all the words, but that would be strange? Or should I. PM me your suggestion. Actually, I found polls, so one is up!** ) They continued to talk about Hogwarts and summer camp.

 **3rd POV: Harry**

Harry was talking to the remaining four exchange students. _What is taking the exchange students so long? Maybe I should have listened to Ron and Hermione after all,_ Harry thought. He excused himself, and walked towards his room. Halfway there, Harry heard voices. _Wow, they sure make friends fast. Or maybe Neville makes friends fast. But I don't think he was like this when I first met him. He isn't the conversations master unless he knows them…_

Harry continued walking until the voices turned into words. He vaguely heard "Harry," "camp," "yikes," among many others. But he was still missing some words. Perhaps his hearing had issues? Harry felt kind of bad at eavesdropping on his friend, especially because he wanted to become friends with the other two. But they were talking about him… Harry inched closer. Then he realized some of the things they were saying were not English words. Harry scooted backwards, surprised. He decided to listen to their conversation from here. After hearing many useless words, like "socks" and "monsters," what, did they read the same Muggle fiction books? Neville was pureblood though, maybe he somehow had an amusing dream and wanted to share it to strengthen a bond of friendship? Whatever the case, they started laughing. He heard Percy choke out, in English, "That prank was so bad… Connor and Travis putting spiders in Cabin 6? Horrible. But still amusing."

 _Cabins? Pranks? Spiders? Well obviously, some people like Ron are pretty scared of spiders. So maybe the prank didn't go as planned?_ Harry wondered to himself. He decided to come in, plus he had to finish his charms homework anyways, and he had left that in his room.

 **Harry's thoughts are in italics, Neville's thoughts are in bold italics**

The boys looked up when Harry entered, stopping their conversation instantly. "Harry! Neville says you two are friends," Jason said. ( _Maybe this is why I heard my name?)_ He says the scariest teacher is Snape ( ** _Well obviously, descendants of Hades are all scary to me at least. Plus he kills all the plants!)_** , Charms is remotely interesting, though I told him we have a lot of homework today. ( _Right, that's why I came here in the first place.)_ Speaking of which, Percy and I still have to do some homework. Neville? I think Harry could help us teach some topics you missed."

"Thanks Jason! You and Percy are kind of famous back at the American Association. For being awesome, and helpful."

"Wait," Harry said. "You met each other at the AA?"

"Yes," Neville replied. "It was part of an exchange program at my third grade school. We went to the muggle version, Goode High; Yes I know it says 'High' but it's just called that, and we met each other there. Never thought we would see each other again. Apparently we were wrong." ( **So what if Percy discovers he is a demigod when he is in like 6th grade, go with the story! Fan fictions can mess with the original ideas.** )

Harry nodded. "That's why you weren't chosen? Adding to the reason that you were sick?"

Neville nodded.

"Well I will just be doing my homework now. Bye!" Harry gathered up everything he needed and left.

 **3rd POV: those three people**

"I still don't know how you survive with _quills_ ," Percy muttered. "Difficult to use, difficult to keep, always needing ink..."

"Well that's because we wizards are high and mighty, that's why we don't use Muggle inventions, even if pens are better," Neville said, laughing.

"So continuing with your life discussion…"

"Yes, I came about seven years ago, when I was ten. You know, normal reasons such as 'parents died' and 'monster attacks.' I mean, children of Demeter normally don't, but I suppose the wizard blood attracted them. I got several hellhounds, an empousa, a whole bunch of dracenae, you know. The usual."

"Right, I remember you during the Titan war. You were rather useful," Percy said.

Neville looked happy; he rarely received praise, and here he was getting some from the savior of Olympus!

"And you _did_ help throw me into the lake," Percy muttered, pretending to be angry. "Mean. Really mean."

"Hey, I was actually kind of nervous, like 'What about Annabeth down there?' because she can't breathe underwater. No fair, you Big Three children get all the cool powers."

"Well actually our parents did break their vow," Jason said. "Jupiter broke his twice. I was all like 'Wow.'"

They kept talking and talking and talking, until an hour had passed. Jason was in the middle of recounting his adventure with Leo and Piper when…

"And what about that homework you were going to do?" Harry was standing at the doorway. "Come on, it's dinnertime."


	7. Announcement (the second)

**I had a different chapter planned like 20 days ago, but then I decided that people will NOT be coming from the two other schools. :'(**

 **Okay, back to the weird conversation**

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Hermione – next morning**

"Ron, I saw Thalia and Piper sneak outside yesterday night. They came back at midnight, and it's weird how they didn't get caught," Hermione said. "Both of them just left a few minutes before curfew. I tried to warn them of the time, but they didn't listen. Did you see anything suspicious?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Jason and Percy. I stole a glance outside at about eleven, and all six exchange students were standing around the lake. Don't you think that's a bit strange?"

"We should keep an eye on them. How about you borrow Harry's invisibility cloak if you see them leave?"

"Great plan, Hermione. Can I have food now?"

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Luna (yay)**

And Dumbledore had an announcement at breakfast. Again. How come there are always announcements when it is my point of view?

Dumbledore clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Students, we are proud to be hosting the First Annual Team Tournament! Like last year's Triwizard tournament, there will be a series of tasks, possibly five or six! Each team will be comprised of six students. All teams require a team mascot. The American Association," Dumbledore was careful to leave out 'Half-Blood' "Will have the exchange students as the participants. Anyone who wishes to join the Hogwarts team, please come to the Dueling Club tomorrow night. We will be testing your skills so we can beat the other school!" Dumbledore finished. "Wow. Like he can beat us?" Annabeth said from next to Luna.

Luna laughed. "Usually he is not like this. He probably wants to set a good example in front of you!"

"Well, we will beat Hogwarts for sure," Annabeth replied. Annabeth was (obviously) already coming up with some strategies.

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Harry**

"A First Annual Team Tournament?" "What?" "Teams?" Many people were talking. Turning to Ron and Hermione, he asked, "Do you want to join? Or at least try out?"

Both of his friends nodded. "Maybe we will be lucky enough to be in a team!"

Percy was saying, "- too bad we don't have a choice." Then, when he saw Jason and Piper's shocked expressions, he said, "Just kidding! It sounds fun, it's great it's not a TriWizard Tournament, or a TwoWizard Tournament because it's only two schools. All six of us get to participate! What do you think our mascot should be?"

"I don't know," Ron said. "Oh, I'm going to be late! See you at the Dueling Club!" he called as he hurried to his next class.

"I better go too," Harry told Hermione, and followed Ron while pondering the announcement.

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Exchange Students – at Dueling Club**

"Everyone who wishes to participate, please line up here. Everyone else, stay behind the shield charm. For those of you who want to duel, sign your name on this parchemnt," Professor Flitwick said. "All right, who wants to go first?"

A few hands were raised tentatively. "Okay, Draco Malfoy and Dean Thomas. No deadly or irreversible charms of any sort. If you cheat you are automatically disqualified. On your mark… get set… go!"

Draco immediately shot a stunning spell at Dean, but the Gryffindor put up a shield charm. Dean shot a disarming charm, but Draco moved out of the way just in time. It went like this for a minute or so until Draco disarmed Dean. "Draco wins! Stand over here," Professor McGonagall said sourly, obviously displeased at a Gryffindor being beaten by a Slytherin.

They kept dueling and finally everyone was done.

Next, the students were tested with their skill on a broomstick. Hermione was so nervous she backed out. Fortunately, her spellwork was so marvelous the teachers just shrugged. Except Umbridge, who was eager to find fault with the Muggleborn. "She can't be allowed to participate; she is backing out of the broomstick challenge!" Professor McGonagall told Umbridge several excellent reasons Umbridge could not find fault with, so Umbridge finally backed down.

The third test was swimming. The students tested their swimming skills because, as a teacher put it, "One of the challenges involves water." Naturally, Percy was rather excited. The demigods were hiding smiles expertly (uh oh). The teacher continued, "We can't have students drowning in this friendly tournament, can we?" This earned some laughter from the exchange students…

 **Harry 3** **rd** **person POV**

Why were the exchange students laughing? Drowning is not something to laugh at… He whispered to Ron and Hermione and they both frowned.

The fourth test was on identifying creatures (and plants).

"And that's a werewolf?" Neville asked, slightly confused. "No, it's a boggart. No wait, it's actually a plant! That other one is a snail plant in disguise."

"Correct."

Then there was a test to make sure you were capable of running away from angry unicorns (or other creatures)(Percy told them to just do it after they complained about accidentally killing their lord, etc.). Fortunately Percy managed to get out of the way.

Gregory was kind of screaming when an unicorn gave him a scratch on the arm because he was too slow. Harry managed to avoid the unicorn at the last second. He looked at the teachers and saw that they were writing notes…

Then the students had a running race. For some reason Draco was quite athletic even though he was a "blond stuck-up no-good prat." Strange, Harry never knew his archenemy was so good at running! Harry would probably fall into the "good enough" category. Hermione was in the top five "From muggle school," she explained. Apparently the other three were muggleborns too. Ron, sadly, was one of the last, though he fortunately was not last. "Why would we need to run anyways? Wizards have Apparition and broomsticks for a reason." Ginny was about the same good as Ron. "Must be genetic," she said, shrugging, although she did beat Ron because she was actually trying.

Then the wizards and witches were tested on their knowledge of spells. Hermione definitely aced that one, like Harry had suspected.

There was a test on potions, "What are the ingredients in Polyjuice Potion?" he heard the proctor ask Hermione. Although he did not hear the answer, Harry was sure Hermione knew. After all, they had brewed the potion illegally a few years ago…

There was a test on lifting a weird sharp object that a teacher called a sword. Man… it was HEAVY! The teachers said, "To destroy any evil creatures you might meet in the tournament."

Finally after a few more tests, six students had won. The winners were Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ernie MacMillan, and Ginny Weasley.

WHAT… How did Draco win anyways? It was probably because he had won the running race. Harry glared at his nemesis, and noticed that Draco looked kind of annoyed at having four Gryffindors in the team, but still pleased at having been chosen.

Ernie was quite surprised. He hadn't expected to be on the team, but well… sometimes a Hufflepuff can get a puff of luck!

"The First Annual Team Tournament will start in three weeks," Dumbledore had announced during breakfast the next day. "Hogwarts champions, you will have training to do. You, and the exchange students, are excused from homework and any conflicting classes. The training will be during your last three classes, all the way until curfew. Hogwarts champions will be instructed by the teachers of your school, exchange students will train by themselves."

Most of the Hogwarts team laughed silently. Without experienced teachers to help them, the exchange students hardly stood a chance!

Or so they thought.

Then Dumbledore dismissed everyone and they all hurried to their next class. For fifth year Gryffindors, it was Potions for the first time. Great. Well, at least they didn't have it before due to some strange reason, Harry thought. Still, he would have preferred it if they didn't have Snape anymore.


	8. The Dreaded Potions Class

**Greek is bold italicized in this chapter**

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Harry**

As he walked to Potions Harry thought rather rudely about the teacher. _Death Eater, annoying brat, worse-than-Malfoy_ , et cetera. _Well at least he has someone new to torment,_ Harry thought slightly selfishly. _He can mock the exchange students as much as he wants. As long as it's not me, I'm fine._

Harry resolutely entered the annoying dungeon room, plopped his bag down and sat down. Now all he had to do

"Today we are going to be making a Draught of Living Death," Snape said. He waved his wand and the instructions were on the board. "Begin." Snape _the *insert swear words*!_ Harry thought again. Snape was currently walking around the room, inspecting everyone's work. When he reached the table with Percy and Annabeth (which was right next to Harry's on the right), he asked rather coldly, "Why have you not begun making your potion?"

 _Hahaha! See now the new students get to be tormented! Harry gets a lucky day!_

But then Percy just looked right back at Snape and said, "You know we're dyslexic. So maybe – "

"Right," Snape said (coldly). "So you expect me to write it in Ancient Greek and hope you can understand."

Harry was laughing (inwardly). Ancient Greek? Gods, it's _ancient_ for a reason. No one uses it today. Snape had probably studied it in some Dark Arts book or something. To his surprise Percy nodded. "Sure! I'll bet you can't finish writing it in three seconds!"

" _ **And what would you be betting?**_ "

" _ **Uh… how about some blue cookies? You know, my mom's. Everyone that has visited Camp in the last ten years has probably eaten one. They're awesome!**_ "

" _ **True,**_ " Jason was saying. " _ **They are the best blue cookies ever! Or should I say best cookies because I don't know of any other blue cookies?**_ "

Harry was laughing again (inwardly). Like Snape could write that fast in an unused foreign language anyways. Instead Snape just waved his wand and letters (Ancient Runes! a shocked Hermione cried softly) appeared. "That was less than three seconds right?"

" _ **Fine! You win! Nico**_ "

"Why me!" Nico said in English.

" _ **Nico can shadow travel them to you.**_ "

" _ **Actually I can shadow travel them myself, thank you very much. Sadly I can't summon skeletons.**_ "

That was a strange class. Harry was staring at the exchange students when a tapping noise brought him out of his thoughts.

"Potter!" Great. Snape. "This," Snape was pointing at the board with his wand. "Says twenty four and three-fourths seconds. And what did you do? Stare at the air for twenty four and three-fourths minutes!" This earned some laughter from the Slytherin table.

Some time later

"Class dismissed."

Fortunately for Harry it was break. Break had two meanings in Harry's world: A break meaning no classes and a break meaning no Snape.

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione frantically waved them over into a secluded corner. "I take Ancient Runes remember? They were speaking it quite fluently! And so fast I couldn't hear many words! But do you know what I did hear?"

"What?" Harry and Ron asked in unison. They looked at each other, shrugged, then turned their attention back to Hermione.

"I heard they were betting…"

"What, their lives?" Ron asked. "'Cause they don't seem the type, those exchange students I mean. Snape does that's for sure."

"Let me continue. They were talking about blue cookies. Death Eater boy was -"

"Can I guess?" Ron interjected. "Death Eater boy said that he would gladly bet his life, but not blue cookies. Right?"

"Um," Harry said. "Blue cookies?"

"Yes, blue cookies, Harry. Were you even listening?" Hermione sighed, exasperated. "Are you going to listen or not? Death Eater boy was saying that they were the best cookies ever!"

"For a Death Eater, yeah," Ron said.

"Then they were saying something about 'shadow trip' or 'shadow taxi' or something, maybe I translated wrong," Hermione said. "It's shadow something, I know that for sure. It sounds a bit like 'taxídi' I'm going to have to check the library during this free period. See you!" then Hermione ran off faster than you can say "shadow trip."

"I wonder about the shadows though," Harry said. "Seems a bit dark actually. I'm kind of reconsidering my idea to befriend them now."

"Good for you mate," Ron congratulated Harry. "Glad to see you have some sense."

"I wonder if she heard wrong though. 'Shadow trip' doesn't make sense, and neither does 'Shadow taxi,'" Harry said.

"Remember what she said? She wasn't sure of the second word but the shadow part was definitely correct."

"I still would have preferred no Snape forever," Harry sighed.

"Me too."

 **Hope that was kind of interesting! Next chapter will be February 25** **th** **! Two days. How lucky you are.**

 **(::)(::)(::) Blue cookies for you! (Like what many other authors do.)**


	9. Confusing the Professor

Care of Magical Creatures

 **Part 8.5! I added this for HUMOR. Hopefully…**

 **Everything in bold is copied from the Goblet of Fire! Did you read that? Good. And you may wonder, "What book four? Hello? You're messing things up, you're writing about book five right?" Well it's just a bit useful to some humor.**

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Harry**

"Did you hear?" A breathless girl asked. "We're doing unicorns in Care of Magical Creatures!" she looked like she wanted to dance in joy. "Er, okay," Harry mumbled. The girl, Lavender Brown looked at him in slight disgust. "Not you," she said loudly. "Unicorns favor the _females_." She stuck her nose up, turned, and walked off. Nearby the exchange students were giving each other amused looks. AGAIN. What was it with "exchange students" and "amused looks"? Whatever. He would find out soon enough.

" **My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank," she said briskly. "I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."**

" **This way, please," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, and she strode off around the paddock where the Beauxbatons horses were shivering. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed her.**

 **She led them past the paddock where the huge Beauxbatons horses were standing, huddled against the cold, and toward a tree on the edge of the forest, where a large and beautiful unicorn was tethered.**

 **Many of the girls "ooooohed!" at the sight of the unicorn.**

 **Lavender Brown whispered, "How did she get it? They're supposed to be really hard to catch!"**

 **The unicorn was so brightly white it made the snow all around look gray. It was pawing the ground nervously with its golden hooves and throwing back its horned head.**

" **Boys keep back!" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, throwing out an arm and catching Harry hard in the chest. "They prefer the woman's touch, unicorns. Girls to the front, and approach with care, come on, easy does it. ... "**

That was when Percy decided to walk up too. Professor Grubbly-Plank stared at him for a second and then she remembered how unicorns liked women better and tried to hold him back.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get killed? That unicorn will probably kill you on sight! Stop! Stop!" Professor Grubbly-Plank was running towards Percy now. When Lavender Brown saw Percy untying the rope she started yelling too. "Professor! He's freeing the unicorn! It was obviously difficult to catch and you're ruining Professor Grubbly-Plank's work!"

By this time Percy had finished with the complicated knots. A panting professor was catching her breath, then realized the unicorn was untied.

"Uh oh," was all she said when the unicorn began to move. To almost everyone (especially the girls and Professor Grubbly-Plank), the unicorn started bowing. Harry was confused. Bowing? To a boy? Either the professor was wrong or something else. He saw Hermione frown. He saw Percy look at the unicorn as if it was crazy (or maybe some weird unidentifiable expression), then the unicorn looked sheepish and stood back up.

"Uh okay," was all Professor Grubbly-Plank could say. "Girls let's try this again." They walked towards the unicorn slowly, but it backed off from them. Harry heard Percy say, "No they won't hurt you. Don't worry." The unicorn stopped moving.

So strange… Did Percy put the unicorn under an Imperius Curse? Harry thought that it only worked on people though!

Ron was saying something next to him. "- has got to be a Death Eater! Using Unforgivable Curses, acting weird, I bet he has a Dark Mark!"

"Ron, I've read in all the textbooks on Dark Arts, and the Imperius Curse is always written as 'only works on humans,' so Percy is probably doing something else. An animal controlling spell ( **Alright! I know that it does work on animals [proved on a spider by Professor Fake Moody] but still stories are stories right?)**?"

Harry was beginning to doubt his attempt at making a friend from Percy, but still… Percy seemed pretty nice, not like what he thought a Death Eater would be like.

A few minutes later the three friends had cornered Percy as best as they could, with their wands pointed at him.

"Go ahead, you can wait for me in the castle!" Harry heard Percy call to his friends.

"Now," Harry said venomously (or he tried to). "Tell me, why did you use the imperius on that unicorn?"

"Imperius?" Percy asked, confusion etched on his face. He turned to the unicorn. "Block him," Harry said to Hermione. "Don't let him get away before we get answers!"

Hermione 'discreetly' scooted in front of the unicorn.

"Uh," Percy mumbled. He spoke directly to the unicorn.

"Hey Claire what's an Imperius Curse?"

"Who's Claire?" Harry wondered aloud. "I don't remember a Claire in this class."

"Wait used to control people? What?" Percy said randomly.

"DARK ARTS?! You could have told me that earlier."

"No, they (Percy gestured to Hermione, Ron, and Harry) think I used an Imperius Curse on you. So they asked me and I asked you what it was, because they obviously don't care to explain."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Then Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. Then Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. Then all three of them exchanged looks.

"This is weird," was all Ron said.

"Come on, let's go. We have homework," Hermione said. When the boys refused to move because they didn't want to do homework she began pulling Harry's sleeve. "We have homework! Hurry up," Hermione said, practically dragging Harry to the castle. Ron shrugged and followed.

When they were inside the castle Hermione let go of his sleeve and Harry turned on her. "What was that for?"

"Harry, we can't talk about him in front of his face, you should know that!"

"Oh," he said dumbly. "I thought you actually wanted us to do homework!"

"Well of course I do, but that's not the point. My point is that Percy may have created a Magical Creature Communication device, or at least gotten hold of one. They are extremely rare, the only ones known are in Dumbledore's office and the other is hidden in the Ministry."

"So are you suggesting Percy stole it from Dumbledore's office? I think that's more likely than the Ministry," Harry asked.

"My guess also," Hermione said. "The one in the Ministry is still unconfirmed. No one knows where it is. We aren't even sure it's still in the Ministry anyways. Last update was three centuries ago, while the one in Dumbledore's office has been recently checked to be in working condition just last month."

"I remember reading it on the news!" Harry exclaimed. "I remember it said 'pocket sized, easy to conceal,' so it is entirely possible Percy has it! What I don't get is _how_ he got into Dumbledore's office anyways."

"Dark Magic," was all Ron said. "It's obvious isn't it? How else could he have gotten in?"

"Wait I thought we all agreed the culprit was Jason right?" Hermione asked, slightly confused. Then she straightened. "Or maybe Jason stole it, gave it to Percy without saying _how_ he got it, and when Percy is caught…"

"The blame is shifted away from Jason. An ingenious plan, on a Death Eater smartness level, though not as good as one of yours," Ron said to Hermione.

"Thanks," she mumbled, blushing. "I'm going to find Annabeth now and _finish some homework_ ," she said pointedly, raising her eyebrows. Then she left.

"I guess we should finish our homework," Harry thought aloud, glancing at Ron. "See you." Then Harry followed Hermione.

 **I had to put Care of Magical Creatures SOMEWHERE so I decided here. That means two chapters between the original 7 and 8. I called this one 8.5 but still. Next update will be March 1! Or before…**


	10. Secret Meeting

**fThis is also a rewrite because it included deleted characters**

 **2 days after chapter 8**

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Hermione**

"Would you like to join S.P.E.W? For the welfare of the house elves?" she asked Annabeth as they walked to the Gryffindor common room. Sure, Annabeth was a Ravenclaw but being an exchange student they got special privileges.

"I joined just because," Ron said. (Well we all know the reason why) "Me too," Harry added. "Just because. Anyways there is a joining price."

"Harry?" Hermione asked, changing the topic. "Are you considering creating a defense club? I mean, there is that dueling club, but there are so many students, and you only learn how to duel. In a defense club, you could teach them patronuses, various jinxes and charms… That patronus you cast was really useful back in our third year."

 **A little bit of Harry POV added sometimes**

"Thanks," Harry said. Honestly, he didn't want any attention, and leading a defense club would just make him more well-known. "I'm not sure about the defense club though."

"Please?" Hermione begged Harry. "Sounds good!" a voice called from nearby. "Percy?" Hermione asked. "You think this is a brilliant idea too?"

Percy walked into view. "Yeah. I mean, people should learn to defend themselves, not like what Umbridge thinks. Theory is so much simpler than real life."

Annabeth nodded. "Real life is where you could die," she said, looking at Percy. "Anyways, I remember that time you went to Alaska on a school field trip. When you came back you told me how you and your friends were attacked by thieves and had been injured badly. I also remember, in school theory, you should either hide or run away. I remember you told us, 'There was no time to hide or run away, they came too quickly.'"

Hermione was surprised. "Wait, they came that fast?"

Annabeth looked nervous even thinking about it. "It was horrible! Personally, I wasn't there, but still… the thirty students that went came back with nightmares for weeks! I heard all about the thieves and bandits."

 **3** **rd** **POV at some random demigod meeting during training time, under a tree near the lake**

All the demigods (or all known ones, should I say) were gathered around the lake; everyone except Nico. "He's going to be late," Piper muttered. Suddenly the shadows condensed and Nico stepped out (no one noticed him) and said, "Am I late?"

Neville screamed. "Don't do that again, okay?"

"Sorry," Nico muttered. "Well the other demigods are all used to it." Neville was backing away slowly. "What? He's a plant murderer," he whispered (loudly) to Thalia since she was the nearest person.

"Not my fault!" Nico sighed, exasperated. "Blame the gods…"

Thunder boomed in the distance. "I didn't mean Zeus!" Nico sighed again. Thunder boomed again. "Or Jupiter, whatever!" Nico sighed. Again.

"All right, we get it!" The other demigods said. "Can we just finish our daily meeting?" Piper asked.

"Okay," Annabeth said. "So does anyone have anything to discuss?"

Percy spoke up. "Hermione wants Harry to start a defense club because theory from Umbridge isn't going to save lives."

"Hermione and Ron still think Jason is a Death Eater. In fact, they are spying on all of us. Recently, Hermione spied on Annabeth because, how did Ron put it, 'she won't suspect it because we are friends,'" Nico added.

"You think they are here right now?" Percy asked.

"They aren't," Jason said. "We would know if they came close. Plus you see them training at their super sized temporary swimming pool? Look at them trying to swim though."

"How about Professor Snape?" Piper asked. "The trio, even Harry, think he is a Death Eater. What should we do about that?"

"Actually, he is a Death Eater," Nico said.

"WHAT!" All the demigods asked.

"Wait! Let me continue. Professor Snape pretends to be a Death Eater while he is actually in the Order of the Phoenix. To Voldemort, he spies on the Order of the Phoenix. He is actually spying on Voldemort though. I think…"

"I remember Harry said he needed a suitable room to practice defense," Annabeth said.

Nico clapped his hands together twice. "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington!" he called.

Suddenly a ghost flew out of the Hogwarts castle and bowed in front of Nico. "Yes, my lord?"

Percy started laughing. "See?" he choked out. "Now you know how I feel about horses. And any other random sea creatures."

"Well at least they don't talk aloud," Nico muttered. "Sir Nicholas? Do you know any place where people can practice spells secretly?"

"Well let's see," Sir Nicholas said, "I remember the house elves talk about Hogwarts often. Once they said there was a 'Room of Requirement.' Something about walking in front of it three times, thinking about what you need, then there's a door. It's on the fifth floor corridor," Sir Nicholas told them exactly how to find it. "Thanks!" Nico said. "You are dismissed. Also, can you keep an eye on Harry and ask the other ghosts to help keep an eye on his friends?"

"Anything for you, my lord," Sir Nicholas said, bowing. Then he flew off.

"Okay, so whose going to leave a note in one of the Slytherin dorms?" Nico asked. The other demigods (except Neville) looked at each other, turned to Nico, and said simultaneously, "You, duh."

"WHY ME!"

"Well let's see," Annabeth said. Uh oh, Annabeth and her strategies… "First of all, you can shadow travel so only you can enter the Slytherin common room even. And we don't need another reason."

"Plus I'm the coolest, right?"

"Sure?" Jason said. "Though I thought I was at least second coolest."

"No way bro," Thalia interjected. "I'm at least twice as cool as you are."

Piper and Annabeth shook their heads, drowned out the boys' (and Thalia's) voices, and went back to watching the Hogwarts team doing swimming training. Four days had passed since Dumbledore's announcement.

( **maybe fifteen minutes later** )

"Dude you all gotta admit I'm the coolest!" Percy was saying. Annabeth and Piper shook their heads again. "Aren't we supposed to be training?"

"Sure," Jason said. "Um, they're swimming so we can swim too! But we don't have a swimming pool…"

Piper looked at him. "There's the lake."

Half a minute later the demigods cannonballed into the lake and started swimming randomly.

 **An early warning: MAJOR PLOT TWISTS INCOMING! Even more major than a tournament!**

 **Next update: March 10**


	11. Practice Makes Perfect

**This is 3 days after chapter 9 on Sunday (like it will say in the next chapter). It has been seven weeks since the exchange students have come.**

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Harry**

They were training in a really big swimming pool. Again. At least Harry could swim reasonably well since he used to swim once a week at his local muggle school. Hermione was also an excellent swimmer because she swam at her local muggle school twice a week. After going to Hogwarts both of them stopped swimming. Surprisingly Draco was much better than either of them, and he was a pureblood. Maybe swimming was genetic or he had secret practice. Harry thought it was the first option because Draco was a snotty pureblood. Why would the stuck-up git swim secretly anyways? Then Harry coughed and choked because he had been so lost in thought.

Harry surfaced and looked at the lake, just in time to see the exchange students all jump in. Actually… the lake? The Hogwarts team was only in a 50 meter by 50 meter (they're British so they use the metric system) and 7-meter-deep pool and the exchange students just jumped into the lake… Harry knew how deep the lake was from the TriWizard tournament.

Anyways… they kept swimming and swimming for another hour and a half, then the wizards climbed out of the pool shakily, changed into their robes, and started memorizing and practicing spells and dueling.

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Draco**

Yup, lots of fun, like memorizing spells was his thing. More like Hermione's thing, glad to have her for spell memorizing. She was kind of like a dictionary, and her hair just looked so lovely… _Wait Draco_ he thought _Why are you thinking about the mudblood's lovely hair? Oh there I go again_.

"And the spell for fire?" Professor Flitwick asked for the fifth time, bringing Draco out of his thoughts. "Incendio?" Draco asked.

"Correct. How about a shield charm?"

"Protego."

"What spell would you use if your wand was lost in a battle?"

"I would use one of those heavy metal things?"

"You mean swords? No, you use _accio_."

"Wait how are we supposed to do that?" Potter the weasel asked.

"Wandlessly, duh," Draco snickered.

Potter frowned like doing a wandless _accio_ was too difficult for him to handle. In truth, it was probably the easiest wandless magic though. Yeah, serves you right Potter, can't even do a wandless _accio_ huh?

"I asked what spell you would use to clear your throat if you are choking!"

"Anapneo."

Professor Flitwick kept asking questions for another half hour.

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Nico**

While the other demigods were jumping into the lake and riding on the giant squid (courtesy of Percy), Nico wrote a note and shadow travelled to the Slytherin common rooms, placed it where it would be visible to anyone who entered, did some cool shadow magic that made it invisible to everyone except the recipient, and shadow travelled back to the lake into the giant squid's shadow. Lots of fun, especially because the shadow was in front of the squid… Fortunately squids, even giant ones, don't hurt. Lucky him.

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Harry**

Harry, after being sent a smirk by Draco that said 'Wow you can't do a wandless accio,' had a nagging feeling that Draco was a Death Eater and that he would definitely sneak out tonight. After the horrible spell memorizing lesson was over, he told his two best friends and they decided to use his invisibility cloak and watch the Slytherin entrance. They knew where it was because they had been inside before…

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Draco; Later that night in the Slytherin common rooms**

Draco walked in and… the first thing he saw was the note. _Probably enchanted so no one sees it except me,_ he thought. He walked over, picked it up, went into a corner so no one could read it over his shoulder, and read it.

Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,

(since when did Nico use formalities? Draco thought, because he knew Nico had written it)

Please meet us in the Forbidden Forest at our prearranged meeting spot today (Sunday), no later than midnight. Thank you.

From,

You-know-who (haha) we are. (Well Nico wrote this but still)

Draco finished half of his homework as fast as possible, ran down for dinner, ate quite fast (a skill gained by demigods on missions), finished the other half of his homework, checked the time (still not ten!), took a two-hour long nap, and quietly snuck out of the Slytherin common room and made his way to the Forbidden Forest.

Time

Announcement (the second) – 3 weeks until tournament (aka 21 days)

The Dreaded Potions Class – 20 days until tournament

Confusing the Professor – 18 days until tournament

Secret meeting – 18 days until tournament

Practice makes perfect – 15 days until tournament

Not-so-secret meeting – 15 days until tournament

 **Next update: March 18**


	12. Oh dear something else suspicious

**HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY PEOPLE! EVEN IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE IT! :)**

 **I had this chapter done before I decided Dumbledore was evil. So I kind of have to change things… Sorry about any order problems of the chapters. If any please review and let me know!**

 **HRH 3** **rd** **POV: Sometime past curfew in Hogwarts, three days after chapter 9; Sunday**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sneaking by the Slytherin common room to see if Malfoy the Death Eater would sneak out at night to fulfill his Death Eater plans. They sat there quietly, invisible, waiting for what seemed like hours. Soon, Draco was seen exiting the room, looking around warily, and then tiptoeing away. The Golden Trio (really?) followed as quietly as they could.

When they saw Draco leaving the castle they were rather surprised and curious. When they saw him head to the Forbidden Forest… they looked at each other and gave each other a knowing look that said "Death Eater stuff in forest." So obviously they followed him.

Deep inside the forest they began to hear voices. The Golden Trio, still under Harry's invisibility cloak, looked at each other. The exchange students! What were they doing there, and what did Draco have to do with it?

 **Exchange students 3** **rd** **POV: At a nice secret meeting in the Forbidden Forest, at night**

"Draco!" Annabeth called quietly. "We were wondering when you would come."

"Sorry," Draco said. "Got caught up in the usual Slytherin stuff."

\- Quick switch of POV -

The Golden Trio were now within hearing distance and after a while they positioned themselves pretty close to a small clearing where the exchange students and were listening. They did not hear anything that was just said.

\- Switch back -

Jason suddenly sensed the Golden Trio. WHY THEM AGAIN? He wondered. He sent the demigods and Draco a knowing look which they all interpreted properly, then he said, "Oh look, Malfoy's here. Sneaking out after curfew. I'm surprised you weren't caught. What are you even doing here?"

Draco knew what was going on. "Well I'm here to give you one last chance to turn to the good side." He looked at Nico (pretend he is in Slytherin just for now?). "You are a Slytherin! Stay loyal to your house. Otherwise my father will hear about this! He's more powerful than all of your parents combined! And he probably has more money and more influence." Draco was kind of smiling to himself. Like that was true.

Then Percy stepped up. "Yeah, and we want your slimy butt to get out of here. You know, it's so disgusting I can't believe you aren't jumping into the lake just to clean it right now!"

"You're going to regret this," Draco said as threateningly as possible. "My father's going to hear about what you just said. You don't want the Ministry after you!"

He stormed off angrily. Before he was out of earshot Jason added, "Yeah, after we kick your butt for him!"

Draco pretended to storm off again, then circled around and hid behind a tree.

"Well," Jason said. "Piper and I are just going to… go do something."

Percy was laughing. "Kissy face, right."

Jason looked embarrassed. "Well that's what you do with Annabeth!" he retorted. "Anyways, bye."

He took Piper's hand and led her to the spot where the Golden Trio were hiding. They crashed into each other. "Hey, who is here?" Jason pretended to be startled.

Piper took off the invisibility cloak. "Umm," she said when she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "What are you doing out after curfew?"

Hermione said, "What about what were _you_ doing out after curfew? Just because you are exchange students doesn't mean you can disobey the Hogwarts rules."

"Dumbledore gave us special permission," Annabeth said quickly.

"Yeah right," Ron said. "Come on Harry, why don't we ask him. They," he looked at the exchange students like they were worse than not eating food for a week, "are probably lying."

The Golden Trio walked off to Dumbledore's office.

As soon as they were out of view Draco came out.

"Well good job on the acting Draco," Thalia congratulated him. "Half-bloods? Yuck," she imitated. The demigods burst out laughing. "They go to a _muggle_ school, with muggles?" Percy choked out. Draco smiled – a nice smile, not a stuck-up Slytherin smile.

"Yeah well, thanks Kelpie," he said with a laugh. "Kelpie?" Percy wondered. "Who made that one up?"

"I did," Draco said. "Duh."

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Meanwhile at Dumbledore's office: and a really bad Dumbledore pov**

He heard someone say the password, "Lemon Drops." (what, I can't remember any other passwords). It was Harry. Great. Obviously it was the exchange students doing something…

"Professor Dumbledore," a breathless Hermione said (they ran to the office somehow avoiding patrols). "Did you allow the exchange students to be out of bed after curfew? In the Forbidden Forest?"

Great. Miss Slightly Smart Dictionary had probably told them that he had granted permission. He was also trying to get them onto his side so… "Yes, why did you ask?"

"Oh just making sure," Ron replied. "They told us you gave them permission so we came up to your office ask you."

Just like he had thought! Dumbledore mused silently. He was _soooooo_ smart wasn't he? Which just left another question to be answered. "What were you three doing out of bed after curfew anyways? In the Forbidden Forest, too? I do not remember giving you special permission."

"Oh," Harry said. They should have thought before barging into Dumbledore's office in the middle of the night! "Well we thought Malfoy was a Death Eater and that he would sneak out, and we were right, and we thought that it would be useful to know if he was planning something bad so we followed him into the Forbidden Forest."

Ha, Death Eater? Dumbledore smiled to himself. The term 'Death Eater' was one he had made up too! It sounded rather cool, he thought. Though they were actually Tom's friends and closer acquaintances, really. Dumbledore originally said that there were thousands, but now people believed there were millions! There were actually less than a hundred.

"Well then we realized the exchange students were there," Hermione continued. "We heard them speaking to each other, apparently Malfoy was trying to recruit them or something, and then they said something about his slimy butt and kicking it for them…" Hermione trailed off slightly embarrassed at saying that.

Ron picked up the story. "Well then Jason and Piper decided to play kissy face and they crashed into us as they looked for a suitable spot to do it," he also trailed off embarrassed.

Which left Harry to continue: "And we were found, and we asked them why they were out there, then that Ravenclaw Annabeth said you gave them permission."

"Okay, why don't you go to bed now? It's half past midnight and you have classes tomorrow."

"Good night," the Golden Trio chorused, then they quietly entered their common room to go sleep.

Really, Malfoy a Death Eater? Likely! His dad was a "DEATH EATER" as wizards called them these days. Lucius Malfoy's father had been one of Tom's school friends, so Dumbledore had included the children and grandchildren into the Death Eater category. Unfortunately, and Dumbledore was sad about this, he did not make up the Dark Mark.

 **Next update: March 27**


	13. Why him of all people?

**Warning: Major plot twists incoming.**

 **3** **rd** **person POV: ?**

Halfway across the globe, in a secluded forest somewhere, an old man appeared with a crack.

"Nice to see you, Grindelwald."

"Nice to see you too. I have the plans here," the man named Grindelwald said.

Our mystery man nodded, then wondered on how to best dispose of his now-useless companion. An 'Avada Kedavra' wouldn't work, mainly because Mr. Mystery was afraid doing Dark Arts would make him suspicious. Mr. Mystery tied up his friend, apparated to a muggle highway, and dropped Grindelwald.

"Goodbye, my friend," were the last words Grindelwald heard from his friend Albus Dumbledore.

Of course, many people would be confused as to why _Albus freaking Dumbledore_ , practicer of only Light magic and had never been seen doing Dark Arts, could be the real evil wizard. The truth was, Albus Dumbledore was slightly paranoid. He thought that if he ever did Dark Magic, people would become more suspicious of him. In fact, they might see him as a hypocrite, seeing as he was the 'greatest wizard of the century' and ( **so what if this isn't true** ) always claimed Dark Arts were for evil wizards. So Albus never used the Dark Arts in public or private. This way, no one would ever suspect him. Albus glanced back at his former friend, whose body had now attracted the attention of several stupid muggle police officers. What? He was actually faking his love for muggles to hide the fact that he hated them more than he hated another powerful wizard named Tom Riddle! Albus was the one who had spun the web of lies surrounding his former student TMR. You might be asking "What? Why?" so I will explain.

When Albus Dumbledore found out his student had the potential to become an even greater wizard, therefore drowning out his own popularity and fame (and trust), he began to portray Tom Riddle as an evil wizard. Albus had used unremovable glamour charms on his former student, giving him an all-out super-evil wizard look. He deserved praise – he had designed it himself! The creepy red eyes, the non-existent nose, pale white skin – all part of his ingenious plan. The so-called unremovable glamour charm could only be removed by someone more powerful than himself ("Yeah, like someone is more powerful than me") but not the person the charms are on. Albus also used glamour charms on himself when torturing muggles, then he would inform local wizarding authorities that he thought this was a sign of Voldemort, Dumbledore's manufactured name for the evil wizard. He had meant to use it himself but thought that his own name was much more awesome. You know, _Dumbledore_ , no, not like a clown or some sort of dumb fool, but an actual cool name!

Okay, his thoughts were definitely getting off track. Back to matters at school. Sure, he may have granted the exchange students (Dumbledore was sure there was more to 'exchange students' than just 'exchange students,' but he seems to have forgotten crucial information on them…) permission to be out in the Forbidden Forest, but you know, all part of the Trust Façade. It was part of another ingenious plan he created himself. The Trust Façade:

1\. Be friendly. Get them to open up to you.

2\. While they aren't really paying attention use Legilimency to sneak out their thoughts.

3\. Ascertain whether or not they are on your side.

4\. If they seem to be against you, earn their trust even more.

5\. (*TOO SECRET TO BE LISTED*)

Albus Dumbledore only trusted a few people. He had trusted Grindelwald – oh yes, the "TAKE OVER THE WORLD" plans, set seven. Grindelwald was a capable wizard, yes, but he would have gotten into the way. He would probably argue about who should rule the world, and Dumbledore could not have that happen.

Albus also trusted Severus Snape ( **AN: Inside information Dumblie doesn't know: Severus is REALLY on Tom M. Riddle's side…** ) because he was a Potions Master who did anything Albus ordered. He was also a capable dueler, though Dumbledore had to admit he (Albus) was WAY better than Severus. Snape would make an excellent servant, and maybe bodyguard. Snape was rather weak though. His mind was so easily penetrated, and it was highly obvious Snape had no mind reading powers whatsoever. Albus knew because they had stared at each other's eyes for a few minutes, with Dumbledore reading the other man's mind and gathering many (false) secrets on Voldemort. Other than that, Albus trusted his son Terry. He obviously didn't know about his secret ambition yet, but all would be revealed in time. Terry could even be Albus's advisor!

Okay, he was getting off track again. Dumbledore was still sure he had forgotten something important about those studens – perhaps a memory wipe? No, Dumbledore was too powerful for that. Maybe it was a potion? No, Professor Snape would never do something like that (yeah right). His thoughts drifted back to the exchange students. Could it be _them_ who caused his inside information to disappear? Probably. Dumbledore made it his priority to call one of the students for a mind reading session.

 **Planning the conference**

Which student to choose though? Nico or Annabeth, Dumbledore thought immediately. They are Ravenclaws. Sure they are smart but they can't match a Gryffindor's smartness level. Or at least Dumbledore is smarter than them. Now which one? Annabeth seemed too smart for her own good – too much like that mudblood Granger. EEEEEEWWW! If it weren't part of his façade he never would have let those idiot spawn into _his_ prestigious school. Annabeth would probably make him throw up! He had heard her muttering random architecture facts _every single time_ he was within hearing distance. Seriously, that girl has problems! When Dumbledore was ruling the world, he would make sure to either permanently silence them or torture them to insanity (and everyone that was a fact-sprouting dictionary). So now he had to get back on track. AGAIN.

It definitely had to be Nico. Dumbledore was sure he would accidentally Avada Kedavra Miss Dictionary by accident, even though he had never used that spell before and wasn't keen on using it. So Dumbledore quickly wrote a letter for Nico to meet him in his office tomorrow night.

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Harry (first demigods though)**

They woke up from the same dream-nightmare (basically everything up there, except Mister Evil Guy's thoughts). They glanced at the clock – one in the morning. It definitely seemed true, and it was a demigod dream... They gathered in the Gryffindor common room (WHAT'S SNAPE DOING IN THERE! HOW DID HE GET IN!, Harry thinks, he is spying on them but can't hear what they are saying).

Severus tells them:

1\. Don't look Dumbledore in the eye

2\. Sorry Nico, but you are going to have a meeting with Dumbledore

3\. Be careful, Dumbledore will probably (haha he's too 'I don't trust people' to have them) have spies

4\. Percy can come with me to meet Tom and figure out if the gods can remove the charms

5\. Maybe he could give them Occlumency lessons (hopefully more successful than with Harry)

"Oh did I ever mention, the dark lord that can read minds was Dumbledore?" Severus asks them. "Oh I thought you meant Volde- " Percy began.

"Seaweed Brain, it's rude to call people by a disgusting name!" Annabeth chided him.

 _Jeez, Seaweed Brain?_ Harry wondered. _Better ask Hermione about this… Seaweed, Shadow taxis… All of this just points to Voldemort's Death Eaters! What do they do, prepare sushi for him?_

"Oh that's why you didn't say anything when we thought Mister Riddle was the Dark Lord!" Percy exclaimed.

"Mr. Riddle, really?" Thalia asked. "Your head really is full of kelp."

 _Dude, they know about Tom Riddle! I thought Voldemort would try to keep his muggle side hidden though? And kelp? Is that even a sushi ingredient? I guess it could be… What's up with the "head filled" part?_

Harry made sure to tell Ron and Hermione this:

1\. Snape somehow got into the Gryffindor common room. (A priority!)

2\. Exchange students are probably Death Eaters, or at least Voldemort's specialized sushi chefs.

3\. Ask Hermione whether or not kelp is a sushi ingredient, and if not, then they probably made special sushi too.

4\. Ask Hermione whether or not she found the definition of taxidi

5\. Think about this for the next three weeks (he will forget and forget to tell them though, there is a Team Tournament after all)

 **For all of you Dumbledore-loving muggles: sorry. But still, it makes the story so much more interesting! Really. Not many people make him the evil manipulator, you know? Also I'm kind of weird, cliché-ey, and siriusly strange.**

 **\- SnapeFan101**


	14. Oh great just like I expected

**(::) – just one cookie!**

 **New poem written by me:**

 **Dumbledore fell off a boat.**

 **Onto a shore,**

 **Onto a goat.**

 **What… more goats?  
Aberfroth… really?**

 **Dumbledore ran from the goats**

 **Into a castle moat**

 **(filled with crocodiles)**

 **At least they weren't goats!**

 **\- SnapeFan101**

 **Anyways I can't seem to get any good ideas so I'm changing update rate to about twice a month. Sorry! :'(**

 **I might be publishing another story about a demigod-wizard person going to Hogwarts... anyone interested?**

 **The next day (pretend yesterday was Friday?), 3** **rd** **person POV: Harry**

Today was Saturday, which meant no training! Finally, a break! Harry set the Protean charm coins to "now" and hurried to the Room of Requirement.

"What is it this time?" a panting Ron asked as soon as he came in.

"I saw Snape in – "

"WHERE?!" Hermione and Ron shouted.

" the Gryffindor common room last night, talking to the exchange students."

"Death Eaters?" Ron guessed, while Hermione frowned and asked simultaneously, "Gryffindor common room? How did he get in?"

 **"** I have no idea. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the shadow taxi or something; Hermione, have you found out what taxidi means yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "I looked in the library during all my free time, I asked the librarian, nothing. Even the dictionary doesn't have it, but it looks like it was somehow removed."

"Anything else that is important? I don't think knowing about a shadow trip or taxi is really a priority," Ron said.

"Oh yeah, they were talking about seaweed and kelp. Makes me wonder if Voldemort has specialized sushi chefs? The exchange students were also keen on using Voldemort's original name for some reason."

"Specialized sushi chefs? None that I know of," Hermione said thoughtfully. "And what about that kelp? It's not a sushi ingredient as far as I know. Though kelp could possibly be used by _specialized_ sushi chefs."

 **AN: Great. How did specialized sushi chefs come into this story again? This is weird.**

 **3** **rd** **person POV: TMR**

Tom was really in a bad mood. Really, Dumbledore; Why did you _have_ to include a 'non-existent nose?' It was rather annoying actually. And red eyes? Seriously? WHITE SKIN? WHAT? Of course, Tom did know that he needed someone more powerful than Dumbledore to reverse the stupid glamour charms. Tom was also rather annoyed at Dumbledore's portrayal of an evil wizard. SIRIUS LEE! What was it with the 'non-existent nose?' SOOOOOOOOOOOO ANNOYING!

Especially because he now looked like a human snake. Good job Tom for telling Dumbledore you are a Parselmouth!

And Death Eaters, really? No! D.E. stands for "Dangerous Entities"! Please, you could have chosen something better. "Voldemort?" Who names themselves "Flight from Death?" Yeah, right. SOOOOOOOOO ANNOYING!

Yeah, TMR was definitely in a bad mood.

"My lord?" a Dangerous Entity asked. "Do you want the specialized sushi chefs to make some sushi for you?"

"DON'T YOU DARE MY LORD ME! Oh, and yes, the sushi with kelp would be nice."

Really, Dumbledore was such an annoying dumb, bumbling, grumbling, fumbling, mumbling, and soon-to-be-crumbling idiot! When I knock him down a mountain he is going to be tumbling!

Sorry, got off track. Tom decided to summon Severus, an old (and pretty awesome) friend and spy for Soon-to-be-crumble-dork.

 **3** **rd** **person POV: Percy and Nico**

They were having a conversation with Sev and Draco in some secret (and dark) place. Percy would have zoned out if not for Annabeth's constant nudgings. Suddenly, Sevvy, a much better name than Severus if Percy had to choose, sat up. "Tom's summoning me. Percy, want to come?"

"Can we all come?" Percy asked.

"Well I guess your friend Nico can help shadow travel us."

"Why me?" Nico asked, annoyed. Really, he actually was sort of like a shadow taxi!

"Let's go," Sevvy said. They held hands in a circle and vanished into the shadows.

Less than five seconds later they popped up in front of a weird guy who did not have a nose.

"Severus," he said (dude, even his voice was weird and snakey!), "Who are these people?"

"My lord," Severus said sarcastically ('Don't you dare my lord me'). "They can help you take off the glamour charms. Or maybe their parents can."

"Wait what?" Percy asked kind of confused. "If candy is required for this I'm sorry. My mom left her candy shop job a while ago…"

"No, Seaweed Brain. He doesn't mean our mortal parents. The other one."

"OH!" Kelpie exclaimed like he had just learned how to find the geometric mean of some stuff ( **AN: Hey I forgot** **maybe I have to learn it too** ).

"Um, sure?" Nico said. He started thinking (like the other demigods):

 _Hey dad, could you pay a nice visit here? Thanks._

Three seconds later some gods and goddesses poofed into Tom's place, wherever that was.

"Hi!" they choroused.

"Hi Aphro!" Thalia said kind of mockingly.

Aphrodite made a face. "Aphro? Ew. Sounds like a stupid 70's hairstyle. You know, the weird poofy one?"

The other demigods and gods greeted each other more respectfully.

"Oh yay! So are you going to get this thing off? The longer the non-existent nose is there, the more annoyed I get, you know?" Tom asked.

The gods shrugged, called Hecate, who did some stuff, and then Tom looked different. AKA what he would have looked like, you know, an older looking teenage Tom from the diary.

"Ah that's better! If only I could kiss my nose…" he kissed his hand then slapped it onto his nose. "Thanks!" he said to the gods. "Oh by the way who are you again? I never caught your names except for Aphro over there."

"Again, my name isn't Aphro, it's Aphrodite!"

"Like the greek goddess? Of…" he trailed off. "Oh right, of good hairstyles, was I right?"

"Uh, no, stop confusing me with another goddess!"

"Wait there is no goddess of good hairstyles," Piper said. "Mom, I think good hairstyles is in your domain."

"I'm Zeus," Zeus said, stepping forward.

"Like the greek god of giant lightning bolts?"

"Um…. No. But close," Zeus said.

"I'm Artemis, and that's Athena over there."

"Artemis like the greek goddess of silver things? And Athena like the greek goddess of war strategies?"

"Kind of," Athena said while Artemis said, "Not just silver things!"

"I'm Poseidon, and the grumpy guy wearing black over there is my brother Hades."

"So isn't Poseidon the greek god of the sky, and Hades was the greek god of the sea and the underworld. Or was it the other way around?"

"HEY THE SKY WAS MINE!" Zeus yelled.

"And I'm Hecate," the last goddess said.

"Goddess of farting polecats?"

"Wait where did you get that impression?"

"You have one, so that's what I thought. Sorry. Oh wait! You _are_ the greek gods?"

"Duh. Bye!" the gods went poof in a cloud of nothing, all deciding to get Tom Marvolo Riddle a book of proper Greek myths.

"I guess we'll be going then?" Nico asked.

"YOUR KELP SUSHI IS READY!" a voice called.

"THANKS!" Tom called back. "PLEASE BRING IT HERE MR. SS CHEF (His name is S.S. Chef; though people call him Specialized Sushi Chef because that's what he is)!"

"Bye?" Percy asked.

"Wait," Tommie said. "I forgot one very unimportant thing, Percy, you're my grandson!"

"WHAT!" everyone there yelled. "That's not possible or he'd have a weirder last name!"

"Doesn't matter, it's true. You know that means you can speak Parseltongue right? Bye! That was totally not important at all!"

"Er, bye," Percy said, then the demigods/legacies took a shadow taxi away. They were all very confused…


	15. River of Sticks

**3** **rd** **person POV: Harry**

 **Harry saw the sushi chefs, heard the sushi chefs, didn't see the gods or what Voldie said at the end…**

Ha! So he was right. Voldemort did have Specialized Sushi chefs! And the exchange students visited him! And kelp was used in Voldemort's sushi!

That's what he saw during his one-hour nap, at least. Harry checked the time. Two hours until dinner, great! Then there would be the dueling club. Harry hadn't put much thought into his defense club though. The Team Tournament was taking up way too much time.

So Harry decided to tell his annoyingly short dream to his friends. What would be considered important news? Hmmmm… Right! The Specialized Sushi chefs!

But the important news wasn't that the exchange students weren't specialized sushi chefs, it was the fact that Voldemort even _had_ specialized sushi chefs.

He set the coins to _now_ , hurried to the Room of Requirement, and when Ron and Hermione ran in half a minute later he cried out, "Voldemort has specialized sushi chefs!"

"You-know-who has what?" Ron asked because Harry had been speaking too quickly.

"I said, 'Voldemort has specialized sushi chefs!'" Harry tried to talk more slowly but it did not work.

"Say what?" Ron asked again. "And please, don't use that name?"

"Voldemort. Has. Specialized. Sushi. Chefs," Harry said slowly, pronouncing each word.

"Oh, so what is so important about that?" Hermione frowned. "I thought there was something more useful."

"Um, Voldemort also uses kelp in his sushi?"

"If that's all, we'll be going. Dinner's in half an hour," Hermione said. "Then I will go check on the exchange students."

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Harry exclaimed. "Voldemort saw those exchange students, and then he didn't even try to kill them! Isn't that bizarre?"

"Eh, no one cares," a slightly annoyed Ron (since he thought they had run up to the Room of Requirement just to hear Voldemort had special sushi chefs) said. Then he frowned. "Did you say that he didn't try to kill the exchange students? Now that's bizarre! And cool! I wonder what they did to not have an evil guy on their tails!"

"Ron, all they did was join him. I bet the other 'exchange students,'" Harry mocked the term, "Have the Dark Mark. Honestly. We just haven't noticed it yet."

"Harry, what's wrong? You seem to be acting strangely today," Hermione said in a very concerned voice.

"What's wrong? The exchange students are wrong!" Harry cried exasperated. "Joining the Dark Lord, betraying us, do you know how that would feel?"

"Harry, we don't have proof they even have the mark," Hermione tried to reason.

"Oh, sure!" Harry muttered. "Then let's kidnap Piper or something!"

"Any objections?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," the boys said.

"Then let's do it. This night, after the training session."

 **Later at the dueling club, Harry POV:**

Harry really wasn't paying attention to whoever was talking because his mind was occupied on a certain threat – or should he say _threats_? He was mulling it over in his head, when the speaker said,

"Harry, are you listening or not?" Great, it was Professor McGonagall, Harry's favorite professor. "This dueling will probably be useful in the tournament. We don't want the Hogwarts team to lose, you know. Please pay attention."

"Sorry Professor," Harry sighed. Perhaps he should let the headmaster know about his suspicions, but Harry had a strange feeling that Dumbledore could not be trusted. And Harry had learned, over the past few years, to not ignore that type of feeling. So obviously Harry told Professor McGonagall what he was thinking. (Professor McCat!)

"Professor? I think that there's something going on about Dumbledore."

"Harry, if you feel this way… why don't you ask the headmaster if he's sick?"

"No, I don't mean that type of problem. I mean, it's probably not something like that. Maybe where his loyalties lie? I feel that he is… betraying us somehow. I don't exactly know what but… Sure, I don't have any proof, but it's a feeling. You know, the type that just can't be ignored?"

"Hey I know that type of feeling!" A certain person named Percy Jackson interjected. "Saved my life many times. Ummmm Professor McKitty? I have something to tell you and Mister Potter over here."

The other exchange students were somehow there and they were all nodding and murmuring their assent.

When they had reached a lovely Room of Requirement, Percy asked Harry, "Did you dream about us meeting the snake guy?"

Wait… how did Percy know? "Yes?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Okay so it's not what you think."

"You mean you're not Death Eaters? What if you're lying about this?"

"We're not. I swear it on the River Sticks."

Now, Harry had no idea what the River Sticks was, but still. The sound of thunder outside made him think that Percy would not be lying about this to him anytime soon.

Annabeth said, "So we all had a dream that Dumbledore killed his friend Grindelwald, you know? And we figured out that your so-called great enemy had actually been the good one all along. Dumbledore put some glamour charms on Tom, killed and tortured those muggles himself – "

"Wait so how come they thought it was Voldemort then?" Professor McGonagall spoke for the first time.

"Dumbledore used glamour charms, duh," Thalia sighed. "I thought you wizards knew better. And Death Eaters? They're actually Tommie's friends and their extended family."

"We need you to swear on the River Sticks – " there it was again " – that you will not tell anyone this. Oh yeah, don't forget that Dumblie is a Legilimens, so don't look him in the eye or learn some Occlumency," Annabeth finished.

"Um, okay," was all Harry could say. "I swear on the River Sticks that I will not tell anyone what you just said here unless you allow me to or if they already know. But why can't you at least reveal your identity to me? I swore on this River Sticks…"

"Sorry," Annabeth said. "We can't let Dumbledore know."

"He did when we first came, but Sev made him forget," Percy said.

"Why do you call him Sev?" Harry asked. "You're lucky you're exchange students, or he might have docked hundreds of points by now. And Hermione said that you had a conversation with him about blue cookies?"

"Long story," Percy said, taking out a blue cookie from his pocket (?) and munching on it. Harry saw the other exchange students (except Annabeth) start eyeing the cookie (or was it Percy's pocket?). Percy must have noticed this too because he said, "I don't have anymore! Okay?" real hurriedly.

"Professor are you going to swear on the River Sticks?" Annabeth asked Professor McGonagall. Merlin, Harry had forgotten she was even there!

Professor McGonagall swore, and they left the Room of Requirement.

"Oh hey we'll be going back to the common room, okay? Bye, Harry!"

"Bye!"

The exchange students left with Professor McGonagall.

Harry was walking somewhere random and thinking about his new knowledge since there was an hour until curfew when a snotty blond idiot approached him.

"If it isn't the famous Potter, walking around like he owns this place. He seems to have some sort of… secret knowledge, maybe, based on his haughty expression."

"Malfoy," Harry said venomously. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same from you," was what he got in reply. "So what are you thinking about? How much money is left in your Gringotts vault and hoping it will be enough to last you a lifetime?"

"It's about the exchange students, and I swore on some River Sticks to not tell anyone unless they already knew."

"Hey," was it Harry's imagination, or was Malfoy seemingly slightly friendlier? "Do you know how to spell River Sticks?"

"'Course I do!"

"Then spell it," Malfoy challenged. Huh, he didn't have his big buddies with him! Weird.

"R-I-_V-E-R S-T-I-C-K-S," Harry said slowly, incase Malfoy had hearing problems.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Malfoy burst out into laughter. Harry had never heard Malfoy laugh, or seen him crack a smile. He must have done something funny…

"It's not that, why don't you ask your new Gryffindor jerks to spell it properly? Just say I sent my tears of joy."

"Um, okay?"

Harry turned and hurried back to his common room, wondering what made _Malfoy_ of all people turn into a different person.


	16. Bad Mouth Disease

**Umbridge plays like almost no part in my story. Yet.**

 **Harry POV, common room later.**

So Harry entered the common room. When he saw the exchange students talking together he just came over, asked the exchange students how to spell "River Sticks," and..

"You what!" Percy spluttered. "River Sticks? I think Mrs O'Leary thought that too when I told her…"

"It's actually spelled R-I-V-E-R S-T-Y-X for your information," Annabeth said. "Uh oh here comes the long and boring speech," Thalia muttered. "Don't worry I'm not going to do that today, we still have a few assignments left to do. Still, what made you ask in the first place?"

"Malfoy. I bumped into him earlier, told him there was something you guys said but I swore on the River Styx that I wouldn't tell anyone, he asked me how to spell it… oh yeah he burst out laughing. He also said to send you his tears of joy, don't know why Malfoy the pureblood prat was laughing all of a sudden but whatever."

The exchange students sent each other knowing looks. Again, what is it with exchange students and knowing looks?

"Oh you can tell your closest friends about this… betrayal," Annabeth said. "Just make sure they swear on the River Styx. Swear it, okay?"

"Er I swear on the River Styx that I will only tell this to my closest friends unless you allow me or they already know, and I will make them swear on the River Styx that they will only tell people that know this already."

"Goodnight Harry!" most of the exchange students chorused. Thalia was sleeping, Annabeth was doing homework and only said it halfheartedly, Percy was too busy stroking Annabeth's hair, Nico looked like he wanted to sleep but couldn't, so only Jason and Piper really said anything. Oh well.

"See you tomorrow morning at breakfast!"

Harry went to bed and had a dreamless night. Yay, no usual Cedric-dying and Voldemort-meeting nightmare!

 **In the morning**

Harry woke up so early it was still five in the morning. He wondered why it was so quiet. Then he realized he didn't hear Jason snoring! Or any snoring… _OH NO!_ Harry thought wildly. Their dorm was empty, except for Neville's bed. _The Death Eaters who somehow got put in Gryffindor kidnapped Ron! Ah!_

Harry was awake instantly. He put on his clothes, donned his cloak of awesomeness, opened the Marauder's Map, saw, with a sigh of relief, that Ron was only following the Death Eaters, and prepared to follow them when

1\. He noticed that Malfoy was going in the same direction

2\. He did not see the females anywhere.

Harry checked the Forbidden Forest – oh look, there they were. Harry definitely thought they were just sleeping! Ha ha ha, note the sarcasm. Hermione was still sleeping, which was good because then she could have been hurt. _Can't let those little idiots injure another friend!_ Harry thought, slowly creeping towards the Forbidden Forest.

 **5:20 am**

Harry was there, slightly behind Ron (though Ron didn't know it), listening to the top secret Death Eater conversation. What he did not expect was, "So Harry knows about Dumbledore's betrayal?" from Malfoy. Darn, Harry had thought for a while that he finally knew something Mister Jerky Head didn't know! Ah well. His luck could only last for so long!

Oh dear he was missing some of the conversation! Stupid thoughts…

"- and why did Tom say that Perce was his grandson again? I really didn't get that part," Piper was saying.

"Well I didn't," Jason and Thalia said simultaneously.

"No idea," Nico added. "What was that supposed to mean? And whatever the Hades was Parseltongue? A tongue disease?"

Malfoy was coughing… what, Malfoy the bad guy was having a throat disease maybe! Ew… Harry could get infected!

"Ha sounds like one to me!" Percy said, looking like he was trying very hard not to laugh. "Hey do you all think that Ol' Grandaddy Tommy was warning me about a future tongue problem? Like some genetic thing?"

"Uh, no," Annabeth chided. "Seaweed Brain, I can't believe you _still_ haven't read that book!"

"What book?" the five exchange students asked, some looking more confused than others. Malfie Malfoy was looking at her like he totally agreed and that those exchange students should have read the book like they were supposed to.

"Remember when you were all wondering what a Death Eater was?"

Some nods, mutters of agreement, and some more confused looks.

"Yes… If you had all read that book like you were supposed to you would know Parseltongue is _NOT_ a tongue disease!"

Just the thought of that caused those weird maybe-not-Death Eater-exchange students start laughing (this time including Malfoy) again. They continued discussing trivial things, like that mission Harry had heard about a few weeks ago.

 **6 am**

The exchange students left, so Harry revealed his presence to Ron.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said, spinning around and raising his wand, which was lowered as soon as he saw Harry. "Sorry mate, you scared me!"

"Did you find anything important? I didn't, except that Percy could have a tongue disease and that Malfoy could have a throat disease," Harry said.

"Mate did you not remember the part that someone said that Percy was someone called Tommy's grandson? The tongue disease is genetic remember?"

"Huh… Wait a second. Parseltongue isn't a tongue disease! It's the snake language!" Harry cried, just remembering. It's not every day someone makes fun of that…

 **6:45 am**

"Bloody hell, mate."

They headed off for breakfast.

 **Breakfast**

They told what they had heard to Hermione, who immediately hurried to the library when she heard the word, "Hades." All the way there she was muttering phrases like, "Ugh can't remember!" "Hades… argh!" "It's got to be in the library…" and "Why can't I remember?"

"She's crazy sometimes, but I love her all the same," Ron said, looking at Hermione.

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice. "Did you say love?"

"Yeah, so?"

Harry wasn't about to say that he preferred a certain red-headed girl. Then again, it wasn't like Ron could love his younger sister… in a non-sibling way. Yuck.

Harry looked at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy looking at Hermione with a strange expression.

"You've got a competitor," Harry said, nudging Ron and pointing at Malfoy.

"What? Him, like Hermione? You've got to be kidding me! She's a Muggleborn, remember? And he's the super pureblood dude or something like that."

They were silent for the rest of the day. Harry was dreading the extra tournament training because there was only six days left until it and the Hogwarts teachers definitely wanted to win. Harry wanted to win too, to show that these exchange students were weak and maybe prove their Death-Eater-iness in the process.

Breakfast was soon over and Harry went to Potions very uncheerfully. The exchange students were the opposite. All talking about how classes with Sevvy were always the best.

Then Harry remembered about the plan to kidnap Piper… oops.


	17. The HADES

**Hermione POV**

Hermione ran out as soon as she heard the word "Hades." She knew she had heard it _somewhere_ and it could be a clue to some certain people's identities but she just couldn't figure it out! "Ugh can't remember" she muttered. "Hades… argh!" She was frustrated after looking forever through the "H" section when she finally found it in the "I" section. "Out of place! What a library," she muttered.

She opened the book and read:

 **Chapter One: Introduction**

"HADES is a well-known company that has their headquarters in South-Eastern Brazil. It stands for "Happy and Dangerous Environment Specialists," and the thousands of members take care of endangered places and the animals in it worldwide. They strive for a happy place for animals, at the same time facing many risks themselves, such as deadly and contagious diseases. Multiple infected wounds are treated every day at local hospitals. The volunteers who decide to work at HADES are willing to take risks to help the environment. About one third of these HADES volunteers help with global warming, advertise to reduce pollution and ask people to carpool or use electric cars…" Hermione flipped to chapter fourteen.

 **Chapter Fourteen: The sites**

"Many HADES sites are available worldwide. Ask at a local help center for directions to the nearest one so you can sign up and volunteer for their cause. The main one, HADES Institute, is located in Rio de Janeiro.

A few other more famous ones are listed below:

* more details below

USA – Los Angeles, Chicago, New York City, [+4] *

Mexico –

England – London, [+2] *

… (Hermione flipped to the * section)

*USA – the one in Los Angeles is located about three miles northeast of Griffith Observatory. The one in Chicago is ... (skip a little bit) The one in New York City is across the street from Carnegie Hall.

(flip pages)

*England – the one in London is located five miles south of Kings Cross Station."

After reading about the ones in England, California, and New York, Hermione was becoming more suspicious. California and New York? Maybe those exchange students were volunteers at that place, and Jason's mission involved something with the HADES of England. Hmm… Hermione thought Harry and Ron had no right to be mean after what she had read. Being risky just for the environment and helping the environment definitely did not equate with Death Eaters in her opinion! Then she realized she was going to be late for Potions if she didn't hurry. Hermione was never late for classes! No! She ran off to the class with Professor Snape.

She understood why her best friends, Harry and Ron, didn't like the Potions professor. He seemed biased towards the Slytherins, but in general he taught the class pretty well.

And…. panting, Hermione arrived a few seconds early, which probably saved Gryffindor twenty house points.

 **Harry POV**

All Harry was thinking about was how there were only six days left until the tournament, he was hardly and definitely not bothering to listen to Snape's boring lectures on "Draught of" and blah blah blah "Potion" and such, so when a certain Professor was asking him a question on 'the ingredients in a Draught of Living Death' yada yada yada Harry had almost no idea. "Um…. er… uh… [twenty seconds later] crushed and squashed beans?" From the look Snape was giving him that was probably the wrong answer (don't ask me, I don't know okay?). Oh wait what did he say! Crushed and squashed beans what was that supposed to be? Harry was so busy berating himself for saying something stupid (all Slytherins and even Gryffindors were giggling/laughing/rolling on the floor (exchanges) that he didn't hear the answer Snape was giving him.

"I'll ask you again, after giving you all the answers, what is _one_ ingredient in the Draught of Living Death?"

"…" Harry wasn't about to make a fool of himself again! Though he remembered that same professor saying something in his first year… Harry couldn't remember!

"Powdered root of asphodel," Percy whispered from behind him.

Harry thought Percy might be trying to make Harry embarrass himself further, after all Percy was rolling on the floor the hardest… but it was worth a shot.

"Powdered root of asphodel?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"You sound like you're not sure," Snape, Percy, and Nico said simultaneously. Then they glared at each other, then started smiling, then Percy and Nico were laughing.

 **Five minutes later**

"Class dismissed."

Harry quickly told Hermione and Ron the plan to kidnap Piper, or the PKP as they called it. Their plan:

1\. Use invisibility cloak

2\. sneak up on her, stupefy her, drag her to Room of Requirement

3\. question her (they were all looking for Verisaterum but couldn't find any.)

 **Okay people sorry for not updating for a while… unfortunately the next chapter may take up to three months. Sorry again!**

 **Although if you are a Wings of Fire (by Tui T. Sutherland) fan, there is an amazingly hilarious fan fiction in progress called "The Complicated Life of Glory and Moonwatcher" co-authored by my friend and I. It's under a different account, but if you search "Glory and Moonwatcher" you will find it pretty fast. So enjoy it!**

 **~ Ideastar, A.K...A. SnapeFan101 (I'm not doing the AK alright?)**


	18. Review Replies AN

**Hi everyone! It's been two years since I posted the first chapter, and over a year and a half since the last update. This is not a chapter, so sorry if I got your hopes up. This is a "review reply" chapter, to all the reviews I've received, as I don't think I did any. Over the past year, I've realized review replies are a thing, and decided, for the two year anniversary, I'd post a review reply chapter.**  
 **Also, if you're still alive and are still interested in the story, scroll all the way down. :)**

h9i6t3 - December 5, 2016  
I assume demigods are immune to almost all spells

I don't know about that. It would be a pretty boring story if they were, right. No prank wars or whatever. I'm not actually too sure what I was thinking when I wrote this story two years ago, but I'm pretty sure I intended they were NOT immune to almost all spells.

Xu-zuw - December 6, 2016  
I looked through your stories and noticed they were all pretty short. Try to make your chapters longer, like 1000 words instead of 350

It's been two years and I still write short stories. Then again, I also have the occasional two thousand word chapter, which is an improvement. Even if the stories are usually updated two times a year.  
Also, I was not a very good writer back then, and I'm still not a good writer. :)

Trinity Rebel - December 8, 2016  
Great job! I like that you weren't all I CAME UP WITH DAT IM A GENIUS with Moldy shorts and pig disease. P,ease update soon - I want to hear more!

Well, I actually started the story because I like humor. I was reading too many of those Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossovers, of "demigods go to Hogwarts", and that usually showed up. It influenced my writing. As for the "I didn't do it!" random author notes in the middle of the story, I don't do that as much anymore. I do put very long comments at the beginning of the chapter though. And since I started the story from other people's "MOLDY SHORTS" fan fictions, I decided to credit them.

Guest - December 18, 2016  
if they are supposed to simply be exchange students why would they be taken to the headquarters of the order of the phoenix.

Plot hole. Yeah, I don't know either, but there's some reason somewhere. Or maybe it's because the wizards are all dumb. I'm sure I had a perfectly good reason two years ago, but not anymore. If I ever had one, that is.

Emily-the-mockingjay - December 22, 2016  
Omgeeereeee pls update soon

I don't know if I did update soon, but as it used to be every Friday, I can assume I updated within seven days. Of course, if past me is the same as present me, then I didn't follow the schedule.

Trinity Rebel - December 23, 2016  
Oooh... this plan is gonna go to Tartarus eventually. Thanks fro an update and happy holidays

Happy (very late/early) 's December again, but not the same year. Hope you're enjoying your life. :)  
As for the plan going to Tartarus… what plan was that again? I know there was some crazy weird plan, though. I should probably reread it and see what my past self thought was funny.

Aithne Morrigan - January 19, 2017  
oh my gods I died laughing cause of the ignorance. Keep writing!

The "keep writing" lasted about half a year. I'm glad I entertained someone, though! Yes, I totally write fan fictions for the sole purpose of laughing. I write so that in the future I can reread it and laugh at my own writing. Weird.

Guest - January 19, 2017  
quiero que pongan porno en harry potter

I'm not too sure what that means. I went to Google Translate and didn't like what I saw. No, that did not happen, and I'll probably never do that, by the way. If Google Translate worked, of course, otherwise, we're on two different planes of existence and we are trying to have a conversation based off of what we think the other person is thinking.

Alex - January 20, 2017  
FABULOUS story!

Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.

Skye - January 23, 2017  
This is amazing, if possible, could you please get more chapters? I've been looking for a good long story to read and this pretty good! And not trying to be rude but it seems kinda rushed. Other than that, perfect!

Thanks! No, there are, unfortunately, not too many chapters. Only seventeen. Although, when you reviewed, I actually planned on the story being much longer. As for the story being rushed, I reread it half a month ago and I agree wholeheartedly. The thing is, I'm not a writer who does actual writing, it's more like I have an idea and put it on paper (or a word doc) in the least amount of words possible. That's probably why it's rushed.

Helpful Hint - January 25, 2017  
I would work on this more, it's too clichéd: same "Moldy Shorts", "Who would want to eat Thanatos?", "The school is named after a pig's disease?" jokes (I know you admitted to not making these jokes, but they really are old and annoying), The trio are suspicious of the demigods and they think the demigods are Death Eaters, the demigods come to protect Harry even though he can look after himself (seriously, that is the main thing that these sort of crossover authors do that annoys me), they come do their "job" under the guise of being transfer students even though Hogwarts doesn't take transfer students or anyone over eleven or sometimes twelve nor does it take American students because they have their own school called Ilvermorny, and much more (read other Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossovers for more information). All these sort of things makes it look like you favor the Percy Jackson characters which makes me ask myself why are you writing Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover(s). Please touch this story up and you could have an original and brilliant story. Thank you.  
\- Helpful Hint

Cliché jokes were what I was going for. As for Ilvermorny, I know what that is now. But not really. In my other story, the Harry Potter students go to New York, and they think the demigods are wizards from Ilvermorny. Which is why they follow two demigods up a certain elevator. That one is a more original story and is definitely more aimed for humor. As for favoring the Percy Jackson characters, uhhhhh sorry to say but I do favor them. Sorry. Writing Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossovers? It's because it's the only two book series I'd actually read besides, uh, Magic Tree House or something. Also because I read too many of those fan fictions. As for original and brilliant story. I already think I messed that up somewhere. XD.

Aithne Morrigan - February 1, 2017  
Cool, keep writing!

Not sure what you're replying to, but I will keep writing for eleven more chapters before "bye bye story".

Aithne Morrigan - February 18, 2017  
PLOT TWIST! Keep writing!

Two years to one and a half years ago, I was all for the weirdest, craziest plot twists ever. Now that I go back and reread it, I totally understand why people are confused. I'M confused. I do not know what my brain was thinking back then. Knowing me, it probably wasn't thinking at all.

Guest - February 19, 2017  
I just discovered this story and I LOVE it! Though my sister has been giving me wired looks when a give a snort of laughter... Keep writing!

That sounds a lot like me and my sister. I'm reading hilarious fan fictions (including my own, sometimes) and then I start giggling, making everyone in the vicinity turn and stare. I do my best not to disturb others, but it happens.

Aithne Morrigan - February 23, 2017  
I like it! Keep writing!

Hi again. Yes, I do go on writing for another nine chapters.

Guest - February 26, 2017  
a little constructive criticism here Hermione is the smart one who will research if she suspect  
something all she have done so far is trying to follow Annabeth and Harry yes he thinks ahead but he thinks more on his feet like Percy they hink ahead and plan wen they have to i see them more as in there element wen thinking on there feet were were Ron is far more likely to draw conclusions before having all the facts  
right now only Ron seams like himself

Hi. Yes, thanks for your constructive criticism, but unfortunately, I already know about myself. So therefore I already know I am terrible at keeping characters in character. This is why I now put warnings on my stories. "Characters may be very OOC." Something like that. Also, I can't say anything about what Harry and Hermione are doing, because I don't know what they're doing.

Aithne Morrigan - February 26, 2017  
Lol. It's so funny how suspicious they are...

That was the point, I think. Part of it. I think the other half was "make readers very confused". Which worked too well; I don't know what's happening either.

Aithne Morrigan - March 1, 2017  
I await eagerly le plot bunny!

What was that again? It was either the Dumbledore thing or some other thing. I don't know… :')

BisexualKitsune - March 1, 2017  
YESSSSSS! So friggin' good! I hate waiting {I blame my ADHD} for things, but I can manage it with this one particular story because it's so good!

So sorry that I haven't updated in forever, then. You might have to wait much longer to the ending (if it ever happens) of the story. Much longer.

Helpful Hint - March 2, 2017  
(In continuation to my other review) The first review that you received, the person asked if the demigods would be immune to the spells that the magicals cast. I just want to ask you, unless it is too late, to not make them immune to spells (as I said before, it will make it seem like you favor the demigods in which case you should not be writing these sort of crossovers). Please take my advice into consideration. Thank you.  
\- Helpful Hint

I don't think I was planning on making them immune to spells. It wouldn't have been a very great tournament otherwise. Actually, I'm not sure what the tournament challenges were going to be; most likely, I had no idea whatsoever.

Child of Athena - March 6, 2017  
Please please update! Love the story so far

Nine more updates before it stopped updating. :)

Aithne Morrigan - March 12, 2017  
Love it! Keep writing!

You know, thanks to your reviews, I can kind of figure out when each chapter was published. xD even though I know I "updated every Friday" or "every other Friday".

Demigod2004 - March 23, 2017  
Love it

Thanks!

Aithne Morrigan - March 24, 2017  
PLOT TWIST! Should be interesting...

It was interesting to me in March of 2017. I don't know if it's actually interesting though.

Were bunny11 - March 25, 2017  
. . .Much.

:-) emogi :( voldemogi (or should i say Dumbledore?)  
P.S. If I totaly misunderstood the point,my own fault there.

No clue what this is. Sorry. :/

Guest - March 29, 2017  
Really good, though I think the trio would've noticed the demigods weren't death eaters.

Yeah, me too, but not me-in-the-past.

Guest - April 9, 2017  
This chapter was hilarious! Keep posting please! :)

After the most confusing chapter ever as chapter seventeen, no more posts were made. Sorry. I think the point of chapter seventeen was confusion though. Mass confusion. Crazy confusion. So much that I don't know what it was supposed to be for either.

Aithne Morrigan - April 24, 2017  
Lol. This is quickly turning into the weirdest crossover I have ever read and I love it so much. 'River Sticks' lmao. Keep writing!

I was (and still am) a very weird person. It's only right that I write weird crossovers, right? Weirdness, unfortunately, will make the you in the future too confused to understand how to continue the story.

Guest - April 24, 2017  
Lol PS it should tots be the purple trio  
The golden trio: Percy Annabeth Grover  
Silver trio: Leo Jason Piper  
Bronze trio: Hazel Frank Percy  
Purple trio: Harry Ron Hermione

I think it's Golden Trio for Harry, Ron, and Hermione for some random reason. I saw it a whole bunch in fan fictions and used that. Maybe because Gryffindors are gold and red? Would they be the Red Trio then?

BisexualKitsune - April 24, 2017  
I love. you always make me laugh.

Thanks! :) I always make me laugh, too.

StormWolfOne - April 25, 2017  
This is possibly the best humor story I have ever read. Please can you continue?!

I did continue, but not for much longer. I did comply to your request though, as in continuing for two more chapters… I hope that counts.

OriginalMikealson315 - April 26, 2017  
I don't mean to be so blunt here but I feel like I need to do everyone a favour here...please NEVER EVER write again...well at least until you improve. You have good ideas (even if they aren't very original) and you are very imagineative but you contradict yourself way too much. Your writing is very jumpy it moves from here to there really fast I'm surprised all your readers don't have whiplash. You descriptions (if there are any) are lacking a lot. For all we know you have great ideas in your head but your not good at communicating them across to us. I don't know about others but I so confused half the time reading this and the 'major plot twists' change the nature of the characters and that's really difficult to ignore but fine whatever I'll ignore it for now...I'm afraid to say brackets are not your friend the excessive use of them is a huge turn off for this fanfic. Learn how to write properly and effectively before writing something.

Wow. I totally remember reading that review, and then someone replied with "ignore those haters" or something. Yeah, I did stop writing for maybe four months. I think my writing improved, at least a bit; for one, I stopped changing points of view in the middle of the chapter. Even I don't know what that was supposed to be for anymore. Brackets are one of the things I still use too much, as well as "…" and the occasional author's note in the middle of the fan fiction (which I'm trying to avoid). See, there are the brackets again! As for writing properly and effectively, sorry. At school I always have really bad essays and all that, but I still try.

Random Reviewer - April 26, 2017  
Wait, so every transfer student goes to the super-secret anti-Voldemort headquarters before going to Hogwarts? I could point out every thing wrong with that, but it would take very, very long time. Besides that, so far this is a good story.

Yup. It's not like there are many transfer students anyway, so they're just the lucky ones! I'm glad you pointed out that mistake, because it totally wasn't obvious enough to me. Actually, that's true. It was NOT very obvious to me. It's just that all the other "demigods go to Hogwarts" usually had them visiting the headquarters, and so I put that there.

Random Reviewer - April 26, 2017  
Ok, so, the plot's ok, but I found a few other things wrong with your fic. I get the whole AU thing, but there were still some things that don't work. 1. (I know I'm nitpicking on this one) In one of the books (maybe the first?- I forget) Harry mentions that the Dursleys never let him take swimming lessons, so he probably still wouldn't know how to swim. 2. You can't just change Nico's house half-way through the story, you should've either done without Draco's like, two sentences, or re-written the other chapters to fit. 3. Sorry if I'm insulting you here, but I find if the author has to use more than one ANs in one chapter, it isn't that well written, you might want to work on incorporating the details you put in the ANs into the actual fic. 4. I kinda find the whole skipping around POVs thing make the story less easy to read, I understand that that style of writing might work for you, but maybe you could try writing all in 3rd person and just go into whoever's thoughts you need to. 5. There are also a few other little things that are just a little weird (OOCed Luna, for example, I would've just created an OC for that, but it doesn't matter), but I don't really want to go into them. (Weird is good).

Anyways, like I said before, I'm not trying to offend or insult you, I'm just typing what I think, and I'm just trying to be helpful. (I'm not the kinda person who picks out what's wrong with other people's story's for fun.) So, um, yeah, you can completely ignore this if you want, again, I'm just trying to be helpful.

No, no, it's fine. I usually don't get offended or insulted easily. And, uh, let me go reply to all your nitpicking points! One, I do not even remember that part about no swimming lessons. Should I have paid attention to the books more? We can all pretend he somehow picked up swimming very fast. Haha. I don't know.  
Two, the random "Nico's House Change". I never wrote down what house he was in, and so I didn't know either. Oops. :/  
Three, the too many ANs problem. No worries, I have improved that part significantly! Me reading my fan fiction in the future also feels annoyed at all the author notes.  
Four, the skipping around POVs used to be my thing, but not anymore. I usually keep one POV per chapter and change it when it's the next chapter.  
Five, OOC characters. That's one of my main fan fiction writing problems. I should have created an OC for that, but I can't do character creation either. Nothing good comes of me trying.  
But yeah, thanks for the helpful tips I guess?

Guest - May 1, 2017  
Lol! So meowing funny! I'm so sorry I haven't taken the time to read your stories before. This is like the best most funniest comedy fanfic I've ever read. Ignore those stupid hater reviewers who are telling you to stop writing. Evidently they have never heard the phrase "weird, ridiculous, pointless humor stories". Specialized sushi chefs... I literally loled. I can't wait to see what happens next please update soon

I don't think I ever realized you never took time to read my stories, thanks for letting me know. XD. As for "best most funniest comedy fanfic", YAY! I look for those very often, and usually can't find them. So I'm glad I've made one exist. The "weird, ridiculous, pointless humor stories", well, yup, that was the whole point of the story, and people are different, so I understand why some people wouldn't like this type of story as much. Specialized sushi chefs… I have no idea where that came from. I'm pretty sure I was thinking "seaweed" and then "sushi" and that happened. If you need someone or something to blame for that, blame my brain. It had major problems back then. :'D

person - May 2, 2017  
Please update, all of the good ones always stop before they are finished, please don't let that happen to you

Gulp. *GULPS*. I'M SORRY! I know, originally I was planning on not being another "unfinished story" that's "awesome" and that everyone wishes were finished. But life happened, and now… it's been over a year since the last chapter post, and it's not finished.

Abigail Howard - May 22, 2017  
Doesn't Percy have the Roman mark too? He got on in SoN.

Ah, yes. But the wizards only saw Jason's mark. So they didn't see Percy's. I think that's where I was going with that.

DarthDestroyer2 - July 23, 2017  
Where is Frank and Hazel? And if there is Nico and Thalia what about reyna?

Frank and Hazel and Reyna were more characters that I didn't want to write in, since otherwise I know my brain would have died from keeping track of all the characters.

Charli - August 7, 2017  
I love this story can'you wait for the next chapter.

Next chapter… not happening anytime soon, sorry.

 **Here is the section you were looking for! If you read the author's note at the beginning of this chapter and didn't ignore it, of course. (This is your cue to scroll back up and read it.)**  
 **I went back and reread some of it and I realize how different my writing style is from back then, and how bad I was at writing. I'm still bad, but better.**  
 **Anyways, if you are still interested in the story.**  
 **Since I've basically stopped writing anything, this story is being continued by another author. Their fan fiction username is Caralinguiel. I hope they don't disappoint you!**

 **Goodybe,**  
 **SnapeFan101 / YH3310 / Faeyre**


End file.
